The Forgotten Legend
by MikoCatFace
Summary: Ages had passed since the rekindle of the First Flame and now a new land rose up above the ruins of Lordran. Its legends were forgotten long ago throughout the sea of time, but not all had been forgotten for one still exists. The legend of a hero that sacrifice its own live the break the curse that once ruled over the land still lives. The Chosen Undead has return.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is a new story that I have been working on while I was been working with "The Grey Warden of the Void"! The reason I did this is because I like this game and series very much, so I needed to do this. For now I want to see if guys like it so that I can make this as my main story like "The Grey Warden of the Void", but of course my main focus will be on my DA FoZ crossover.**

 **Thanks to Flames of Nocturne who** **volunteered to work with me again.**

 **I hope that you enjoy!**

 **Oh! Btw in the chapter there will be moment that is exist memory dialogue.**

 **"** _Dialogue_ **" is memory and "** Dialogue **" is speech.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The rise of the Old Hero

The sound of roaring flames and lighting exploding on the ground and the sound of steel clashing one to the other was the only that could be heard from inside the fortress that was built to protect what remains of the First Flame.

These were signs of a fight that was occurring in there, a fight that will change the tide offer the land for a bright new beginning or for a dark aimlessly end. The combatants were none other than the Chosen Undead wearing armor made of black iron and the sunlight knight Solaire against the Lord of Cinder, Gwyn.

The two undead knights were fighting to restore the First Flame and finally to break the Undead Curse once for all. But their objective proved to be difficult to achieve, even though Gwyn went Hollow centuries ago, he still kept his old skills with him.

"Solaire watch out!" called out the Chosen Undead.

"ARGH!"

The Chosen Undead sees the sunlight knight being lifted from the ground by Gwyn from his neck and he had his greatsword ready to impale the knight, but he was stopped, for the Chosen Undead had suddenly tackled him by using its great shield.

"GRAA!" with all its might, the Chosen Undead started to push the former Lord of Cinder away from the sunlight knight.

The massive body of Gwyn collides into pillars of charred stone, leaving behind only the remains of pieces of the pillars. Soon when the Lord of Cinder manage to grip his feet on the hard rocked floor, he grabbed the top of Chosen Undead's great shield and pull it out from the Undead's grasp, leaving the Chosen Undead armed with only an trusty great sword.

The former Lord raised his great sword and prepare himself to unleashed his wrath upon the Chosen Undead, but when was nearly touching the undead's head, Solarie appeared right behind his companion.

With both his hands holding his shield he bashed Gwyn's sword with all his strength that he could gather, as soon as the sword came into contact the shield it bounced away, forcing the former lord to lose his balance.

Without taking any more chances, the Chosen Undead did a vertical swing from Gwyn's right shoulder downwards, forcing him lose the grip of his sword, the Chosen then followed through with a spinning strike, carving a deep gash in Gwyn's abdomen. Soon when the second blow hit Gwyn, the former Lord fell to his knees, the little dark and rotten blood that was still inside of him started coming out of both of his wounds and his mouth.

The Chosen Undead stays there observing the former Lord that had ruled Lordran since of its beginning, kneeling and coughing blood upon armored boots.

"Finish me…" a voice ringed inside of the Chosen Undead head, it was Gwyn's voice "Finish me, please… Save this land, break the curse that rules over this land…"

Slowly the Chosen Undead approaches the kneeling Lord and with a single motion, impaled Gwyn. The former Lord gasped soon when the tip of the blade entered his chest and slowly a smile formed on his mouth as his eyes closed.

"Thank you…" those were his last words.

Solaire just stays there looking at the Chosen Undead as the mercy blow was given to the Father of Sun. The shell of the former Lord starts to vanish into particles of ashes and falls to the ground, leaving behind the bonfire of the First Flame defenseless for the first time for centuries.

"It's over…" replied the sunlight knight wearily "It's finally over… we did it Mirune!"

The Chosen Undead simply nods at his words, before wearily reaching up to remove the black iron helmet, revealing who the Chosen Undead really was. It was a woman with a raven short hair and her eyes as blue as sapphires. This is a knight that once was on the proud knights of Berenike, but it all changed when an illness brought down this giant female knight and it was at that moment when she became an Undead.

Without saying anything else, the Chosen Undead walks towards the bonfire of the First Flame "So…" the voice of Solaire stopped her "…This is it then, our journey has finally ended." He said as he looks towards the First Flame before he turns his eyes towards Mirune "Are you sure about this? You could leave the rest to me, is the least thing that I could for you for saving me in Izalith. Please, allow me to do this at least!"

"No." said the Chosen Undead in monotone "This is something that I have to do." she turns to Solaire "We both know that only the one that possess a great soul is capable to link the Fire."

The sunlight knight just stays in silence and sighs in sadness as the Chosen Undead resume walking towards the First Flame "But… that isn't the only reason why I am doing this. I promised in the past that I would break the curse, so that we could finally die once for all as humans."

" _Please keep the torch lit, please fulfill this prophecy… and end this curse._ " the voice of Oscar echoes inside of Mirune's head.

" _Please end this curse; I am tired to see the people suffering because of it… Please help us… I want to see my father again._ " echoes the frail voice of Rhea.

" _Please, save us all… Please…_ " the voice of Anastasia begs.

Solaire releases a sigh "It seems I can't change your mind." then he chuckles "You really are stubborn, do you know that?" he approach her and lift his hand to her "It was an honor fighting alongside you, sister."

Yes, this undead, no, this person that was standing right in front of him was someone worthy to fight alongside, some worthy to be acknowledged as a brother in arms. The Chosen Undead looks at his hand for a moment and instead of shaking it, she simply approaches him and hugged him. At one point Solaire felt a bit uncomfortable, not to be embraced, but due to the large difference of height between them, after all, the Chosen Undead is way taller than him.

"Take care of Anastasia."

"I am promise on my honor that I will do anything to protect her." the sunlight knight vowed.

Then, the Chosen Undead releases him from her arms and continues walking towards to the bonfire of the First Flame and Solaire walks away from the kindle, marking the separation of these two knights.

Before walking away, Solaire gave a last look at the fortress where his sister in arms was standing "I will make sure that your sacrifice will not be forgotten… farewell my sister." with that the sunlight knight climbed the stairs.

Seeing that Solaire was at a safe distance outside of the kindle, the Chosen Undead knelt down before a miniscule flame that struggled to keep lit. Gently, Mirune puts her hands over and let the Fire consume her soul and body, but in just brief moment she saw them, all the people that she had met during her travels in Lordran and which some she had become friend with.

On her right were those who lost all the hope and the will to keep going and fell to the ultimate end; the jolly, polite and father knight, Siegmeyer of Catarina, the forever loyal student, Griggs of Vinheim, the kind pyromancer, Laurentius of the Great Swamp, the mysterious knight, Oscar of Astora and the faithful maiden, Rhea of Thorolund.

And on her left were those who will stay behind, the ones she had met and the ones that she was able to save; the mysterious and yet kind merchant, Domhnall of Zena, the friendly blacksmith, Andre of Astora, the workaholic skeleton blacksmith, Vamos, the quiet Giant Blacksmith, the locked magesmith, Rickert of Vinheim, the strange man and devoted follower of Velka, Oswald of Carim, the old guardian of the seal of New Londo, Ingward, the daughter of a knight that was searching for her father to give him the news of his deceased wife, Sieglinde of Catarina, her teacher of pyromancy, Quelaana of Izalith, the one of last daughters of Izalith and a fire keeper, Quelaan, the maiden fire keeper of the Firelink Shrine, Anastacia of Astora and her brother in arms and a fellow sunlight warrior, Solaire of Astora.

The Chosen Undead saw them all beside of her and she knew that she did her best, and she knew that she didn't fail them, that she was able to make that everything that they went through wasn't for nothing. Even though this will maybe be temporary, but at least it will be something. Then everything faded with the flames… and so did she.

*ages later*

The Dungeon, a bottomless underground labyrinth divided into many floors and it's the birthplace of strong and terrifying monster that roam inside her. Nobody knows its true origin, not even the Gods know when it was created, but it is believed to be even older than the Gods themselves.

In reality, it is the result of a single action made by a being that once that was once a mortal, the Chosen Undead. For this was the result when the Chosen Undead kindled the First Flame to break the Curse that hold every Undead chained to a single fate, becoming Hollow. This sacrifice allowed every Undead becoming mortal once again and giving them the possibility to die as Humans, but also allowed the creation of the Dungeon and the birth of the monsters that exist inside of it. When the Chosen Undead kindle the First Flame many eons ago, every single soul of every creature that had been absorbed by the Undead, were scattered all around the labyrinth allowing the souls creating bodies of their own. All of them took the shape that they wished to take, but they all had one thing in common, the crystallized magic stone that is inside each of them.

These stones are the source of their life force, and when they die they drop this stone and their souls goes back to the Kiln that is the bottom of the labyrinth, and it is there where they remain until they can create their bodies once again. And when their bodies are ready, they respawn once more in the many floors of the Dungeon.

Now, this Dungeon becomes a place where many Adventurers who venture inside for treasures, or for adventure or even trying to go to the bottom of the labyrinth, for they believe it is there where the biggest treasure resides. Until now they didn't reach it and perhaps they never will, but if one day they made it, they will only find ruins and ashes of an Old Kingdom long forgotten and the "grave" where the Chosen Undead resides.

*Chosen Undead P.O.V*

How long I have been in here? Years? Months? Weeks? Days? Hours? Minutes? Seconds? I don't know. Because I've lost track of time since when I had kindled the First Flame to free everyone from the Curse of the Undead. Since then, my body had been in constant pain as my body is burning with the First Flame, that it is using my soul as fuel to keep the flame lit. Every day is the same thing. My body dies by the flame and then it is reborn only for to die again and being reborn again. This is my routine.

Is this the same feeling that Gwyn felt when he used his own soul to fuel the First Flame and dying many times? Is it my fate to become like him? A burned empty shell, waiting until a new Chosen Undead comes to take my place? I don't want to end up like him! When can I be free from this terrible burden!?

Then something out of pure chance or by destiny happened. My body suddenly started to form itself again, but this time is different, I can't feel my bonding with the First Flame anymore. From the ashes, I can feel all my body being rebuilt and from the pieces of coal, my old equipment is being re-made like it used to be. I can feel the weight of equipment being piled up on my body, it was an unpleasant feeling after being used to wearing nothing, but I was happy to have it back.

"Where I am?" my voice sounded ragged and dry, when was the last time that I drank something? It hurt just by saying those words.

I look my surroundings and it seems that I am still on the Kiln of the First Flame, but there is something weird about it. The sky is covered by a ceiling of rock that was not there before; I remember seeing the dark sky before I had kindled the First Flame.

"It had changed a lot."

I look down and I see the bonfire of the First Flame burning by itself, does this means that doesn't need me anymore? I am free? Beside of the bonfire there are both my Tower Shield, Chaos Zweihander, Ivory Talisman and on my belt where I put my estus flasks, throwing knives, bombs and green blossoms laying on the ground. Also there was my bottomless box, the place where is all my stuff lay undamaged. I look at my body and I see that I am still wearing the Black Iron Set, the armor that I used on my final battle against Gwyn. I was still wearing my Cloranthy Ring and the Havel's Ring which had helped me a lot during my time at Lordran. I grabbed all my stuff and left the place, but before walking away, I gave a last look to the bonfire. Is it really safe, that I abandon it like this? I'm no longer connected to it, perhaps the duty of the First Flame is already over and the mankind is already strong enough to live on its own. So without any more delay. I move forward.

*some time later*

When I left the Kiln of the First Flames behind, in the room where the Soul Vessel is, I found stairs leading up but they weren't there before. Those took me to some kind giant labyrinth that is divided by floors. Since when there was a labyrinth beneath the Firelink Shrine? Well, I was always brought down by Framp maybe we just pass them.

As I walk in these halls of this labyrinth, I discovered monsters inside of this place, they were a bit similar to the ones in Lordran but there were still numerous differences. I was able to sneak by even wearing this armor, but sometimes I was forced to fight. Although being able to kill them, I am not stupid enough to face them in large groups, so it's best to avoid the attention of the groups and kill those that are alone. The floors that were closer to Kiln were much darker, meaning I was forced to use my pyromancy to create a flame on the palm of my hand to be able to see where I was going. But the bad part was that the flame called the monster's attention because of its light.

As I go up the floors change their appearance and also become much brighter compared to the last ones, which is good and bad. Is it good because I am able to see much better and I don't need the flame anymore, but the bad part is that is harder to sneak when I encounter a group of monsters.

" **Rargh!** "

Which is now what I am facing right now. A large group of what it seems to be heavily armored Hollow soldiers. Comparing those in Lordran they are using a wide variety of weapons between of one handed and two handed type of weapons, not only that, they are also well organized.

"ARGH!" I shouted, even though it hurts a lot, as I swing my mighty Chaos Zweihander at two Hollow soldiers. The upper part of their bodies flew high still burning by the crimson flames of the chaos flames that have been ascended by Vamos on this sword.

From behind another Hollow tried smack me with a spiky mace but I was able to block it with my great shield. In a single motion the Hollow was cut in half by my vertical slash of my sword, and then I put my shield to my back, allowing me swinging Chaos Zweihander easier.

One by one, the Hollows fell down by my powerful sword. As I kill them something strange always happen, I am able to capture their souls but I can feel some kind of leak between me and the souls. Is as if I am not able to absorb all the souls that were inside of the Hollows. Is it possible that the labyrinth I am in is responsible for that? Is that even possible? There was also another oddity, when I kill them, their bodies turn into ashes and then they vanish like they never existed before, leaving behind items and some dark purple stones of various sizes which I didn't bother to pick up.

"ARGH!" I shouted as I finish the last Hollow by smashing Zweihander to the ground "That was the last one."

Aftert finishing the hollow I felt bit weary after fighting against twenty of them, the only that I could conclude was that after staying still in the Kiln for so long I grew a bit stiffened. If wasn't for the Cloranthy ring, I was probably standing on the ground completely fatigued.

Well, there is no use to think more about it, so I continue forward.

*Scene change*

Hours had passed since my last encounter with those Hollows, I don't know how many floors that I went up but I know that they changed again. The floor was rocky and full with moss, I could feel the humidity in the atmosphere on this floor. This floor kind of reminds me of the Darkroot Garden or the Darkroot Basin because of its high density of humidity in the air. Those were the only places where I could relax and forget all about the Curse, and also those were the times where I could pretend that I could sleep, like when I was a human. I sat on the mossy floor, leaned myself to the wall and closed my eyes for a moment. Even though not being able to sleep. I always enjoy myself like this, although I always keep my sword and my shield with me just in case if someone or something tries to disturb me.

This place is so peaceful and quiet, I bet that I could simply stay here and rest. After all, I deserve it after everything I went through.

* **Thump** *

But…

* **Thump** *

Like ways…

* **Thump** *

The good things never last long.

* **Thump** *

I grabbed my sword and shield tightly and prepare myself to face whatever it was. Just by the sound of the steps it is something big and heavy. And I was right. It was a giant humanoid creature similar to the giant sentinel, but without their heavy armor, halberd and shield. This giant had only a single eye in the middle of its face, its skin is covered by layers of rock and moss and it was wielding a great club with a single hand.

" **ROARGH!** " the giant roared as he swing his club towards me.

Pulling up my shield at the last moment I felt what air was in my lungs rush out in a rattling whoosh as the concussive force of the giant's club threw me back a meter before my heavy gear cut my impromptu flight short as I collided with the ground. It wasn't long before I was back to my feet, as Undead I didn't need air except to talk and the shield had prevented any of my bones from being broken and without any blood in my body I did not bruise. Settling my eyes into a glare I hefted my blade beside me, sending out an obvious challenge to my opponent who had a dumbfounded expression on his face, as though wondering why I wasn't a smear on the ground.

Taking this opportunity, I swing my Chaos Zweihander on it his legs. I took notice that it was nearly ineffective because its legs were covered by a thick layer of hard rock, I need to find a way to beat him. I jump back to avoid to be grabbed by the giant before taking the opportunity to lash out at his hand, but it was also armored. I need to think!

The giant tries to smash me with his great club, but I always manage to roll to the other side of his eyesight. This gave me the opportunity to analyze this giant. Both his legs and arms are covered by the layer of rock, only a big part of his upper body and his heads weren't covered. Wait...his head, of course! I jump back again to keep a safe distance between me and the giant, I sheathed my Chaos Zweihander to my back and grabbed my Ivory Talisman from my belt. Making sure that I was a safe distance away, I started to channel the power that only can obtain from inheriting the sunlight of Lord Gwyn. A Miracle passed down by those who bound themselves to the Warriors of Sunlight! The Great Lightning Spear!

Soon after my bright yellow great lighting spear was completely materialized in my hand, I threw it straigh to his only eye!

" **GRAAAA!** " the giant roared in agony.

The giant staggered before falling to his knees in agony, giving me a chance to attack his head. Quickly, I pulled back Chaos Zweihander and decapitate him with all my might! His head flew away and the blood comes out of his body like a fountain. My armor was being bathed by the warm viscous fluid, it was really disgusting, but sometime you have to dirty yourself to kill a monster!

Like the monsters that I had faced until now, his body turned into ashes and it was being carried away by the wind. Then I could see something, between of the ashes, there was a pile of ashes that was covering something. I cleaned the ashes that were on the object and I saw what it was. It was like those purple stones from before, but this one was really big. This stone had a size of crystal bug back in Lordran. A big purple stone with red vines towards to its core.

"Beautiful…" that was the only that I could describe this stone.

I took off the bottomless box from my belt carefully placed the beautiful purple stone inside. When I put my bottomless box back to my belt, I continue moving forward, this place doesn't give me the peaceful feeling anymore.

"Huh?"

As I was continuing moving forwards, I found a stairwell leading up. To tell the truth this was the first time that I found this kind of stairs since I entered into this enormous place. I spent a few seconds deciding if I should or shouldn't use them. But there was something in the back of my head telling me to forward, so I decided to use them. If I only knew soon when I stepped on those stairs, the passage was blocked behind me.

*Hours later- Normal P.O.V*

"How big is this place?" Mirune huffed.

Hours have already passed since the Chosen Undead's fight against the one eyed giant. She had climbed thousands and thousands of steps of that stairwell which took her another floor, and until now she wasn't able to find the exit of the labyrinth. Since then, the Chosen Undead has been defeating monsters very similar to the Taurus Demons, which resides in the Demon Ruins, monsters with pig like face, rabbit like creatures with a horn on their heads and giant insect creatures as she climbs up a floor. But there was something that she noticed. Every time when climbs up one floor, the monsters that resides on that floor, are weaker comparing to the ones below.

Now, she was in a floor where the monsters are wolfish humanoid creatures, green humanoids with pointy ears and a creature that was a combination between the body of a Basilisk and the long tongue of a Frog-Ray and it had one singular eye on the middle of its head. These were truly weird creatures, but the Chosen Undead wasn't surprised, after all, she was already used to fighting against weird creatures. Especially, when it is an undead dragon's rear.

For some reason, these creatures stayed distant from the Chosen Undead. Were they scared of her? Well, she indeed could finish them with a single swing of her Chaos Zweihander. Fear, an emotion like many others had become dulled to her since when she had become an Undead. Of course, there was still some Undead that still could feel emotions, like Solaire, Andre, Sieglinde, Siegmeyer, Rheah, Laurentius, Griggs and even Oswald had more emotional expressions that her. There were times, when Solaire tried to make the Chosen Undead laugh like he does. But every attempts has always resulted failures.

"Huh?" suddenly the Chosen Undead stopped.

A person had just rushed past her. A white haired boy actually! Was it an actual living person and not a mere Undead? It couldn't be, the Chosen Undead had rekindled the First Flame to break the Undead Curse so it had to be an actual living human. But his speed, it was far beyond the human's possibilities. After all, they weren't like the Undead, who are able overcome the capabilities of humans and the gods themselves.

So without thinking, the Chosen Undead runs after the white haired person quickly as possible, hoping to get answers from him. The boy was really fast and was able to kill the monsters that he met on his way with a swing of his small weapon. Not only that, he is also very agile, being able to dodge the monster's attacks easily, but he was doing it in the reckless way. It was as if he had lost control of his own body completely.

The Chosen Undead was able to follow the white haired boy to a dead end, but that wasn't important. What was more important was that the boy was surrounded by a vast ocean of shadow creatures. The Chosen Undead knew if this continued he would die.

"RAAGH!" the Chosen Undead shouted as she charges to the creatures while she puts her shield on her back, allowing her to unsheathe the Chaos Zweihander with both of her hands.

The bodies of the shadow creatures turn into black smoke as the blade of Zweihander pass through them, although in great number, the Chosen Undead is able to kill them easily and manage to go near of the white haired boy. This way allowed her to give a closer on the boy. He was a young teenager, he shouldn't be older than fourteen years, with white hair and crimson eyes. He was wearing a light brown jacket with a dark grey shirt underneath it, dark pants and brown boots, and in his hand was the only thing that had kept him alive all this time, a dagger.

The boy's body was in bad shape, deep cuts and bruises cover his body, and because of his wounds the boy can barely stand on his feet. The Chosen Undead sheaths her Zweihander back to its scabbard and takes out her shield. The boy looked at the Chosen Undead with a confused look, he was put between the shield and the Chosen Undead, two massive bodies were covering him.

"Stay close to me." Chosen Undead ordered as she looks down at the small white haired boy.

Receiving a nod as a response, she turns back her attention to the massive wave of shadow creatures and takes out from her belt the talisman. Then she started to channel the primal form of pure energy to her talisman, Wrath of the Gods, the force that left an epic tale throughout the time! The massive white wave of power pushed the shadow creatures away from them and desegregates them into black dust, only leaving behind small stones, but they didn't give up. The Chosen Undead continues to hammer them with the Wrath of the Gods, in an act to protect the small wounded boy that was covered between her and her shield.

After seven consecutive Wrath of the Gods, they were finally defeated, now her full attention was on the boy that she had saved. The boy tries to move but his legs fell down due to his wounds, fortunately the Chosen Undead was able to grab him in time. Slowly, she sets him down gently to prevent his wounds from becoming worse.

"W-Who are you?" he asked weakly while trying to get up, but she stopped him with a firm hand upon his chest.

"Stay still." The Undead ordered him in a low even voice while pushing him gently to the ground.

Doing what she had told him, the Chosen Undead put her talisman over his chest and starts to concentrate the Faith spell through it. The boy's body starts to emit a golden light, he could feel a warm and gentle embrace flowing inside of him. It was like a motherly love towards her child, always protecting it no matter what. He could feel the pain flying away and his wounds were being healed as the golden light continues glowing over his body.

Slowly, the golden light started to disappear, leaving behind a healed body. The boy started slowly to stand up back to his two feet; though he used the help of the Chosen Undead to maintain his balance. Although his body is healed, he was still tired of all that fighting and running. The boy turns his crimson eyes towards the person how had saved him from the [War Shadows], the monsters that he was surrounded by before the mysterious knight in black armor had appeared to save him.

"Thank you for saving me. I was really in deep problems if you haven't showed up." The boy said gratefully to the Undead.

Mirune just nodded in response, there is a moment of silence before the Chosen Undead started to speak "What are you?"

"Huh? Excuse me?" said the boy confusedly.

"What are you?" she repeated the same question.

" I'm Bell. Bell Cranel, and I am a Human." answered the boy called Bell quickly.

"Are you alive or not?" she asked another question.

"I am, thanks to you! That is a rather weird question, you know that?" He said back a bit suspicious due the strange question that he had to answer.

"Where did you come from?" this time the boy points up.

"I came from the surface, upstairs there is a city called Orario. I came from there." he said to the Chosen Undead, who was still is looking up "Huh. Excuse me to ask, but, where did you come from?" the Chosen Undead points down, giving him the answer that she came from the floors below "You must be an Adventurer like me, then. Which Familia do you belong to?" at this the Chosen Undead tilted her head.

"I don't know what you mean." The Undead stated in her low flat voice.

"Wait! Are you trying to say that you aren't an Adventurer?" he received a nod as an answer "Then what are you doing here?"

"I came from below, I am trying to find an exit." She clarified.

"And why did you come from the lower floors?"

"I… don't remember." she lied, for she doesn't know if it's safe to tell him about the First Flame.

"I see. If you want, I can take you to the surface! We are actually at the sixth floor!" at this the Chosen Undead nodded eagerly "Good! Let's go then!" he said cheerfully, suddenly he lost balance of his legs, but he was grabbed by her "It seems that I am still a bit tired."

"I will carry you." she said as she carries him between her arms.

"T-T-T-Thank you!" Bell could feel his turning red in embarrassment "By the way, what is your name?" he asks still a bit embarrassed.

"My name is…" the Chosen Undead stops to remember her name, a name that she wasn't heard for ages "My name is Mirune Cathiddei." with that the Chosen Undead starts walking the halls of the dungeon with the help of Bell's directions to the surface.

Chapter 1 End

* * *

 **Did you like it? Please reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is the new chapter for "The Forgotten Legend". I was happy that you guys liked this story, so here it is!**

 **For the most of the reviews, I am glad that I caught your** **interes, so I hope that I don't disappoint you guys.**

 **For guest1. I don't know, a year perhaps.**

 **For guest2. I hope that I can rise your score this time.**

 **For guest at the "The Grey Warden of the Void". Is serve for you.**

 **Also big thanks to Flames of Nocturne for helping me again.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Legends never die

"Where is he? Where is he?" said a certain worried loli-goodness.

Hestia; the beautiful petite goddess and head of Hestia familia who appeared as a little girl or teen, paced nervously. She has roundish blue eyes and light-black hair tied into two twin tails attached by two hairpins shaped like bells. Despise of her size, she has a well develop chest which earned her the nickname "Loli Big-boobs" between the others gods. The reason why Hestia was worried is because of her favorite and only member of her Familia hasn't come back.

"Maybe Bell is angry at me because I yelled at him earlier." she said with a sad tone, as she thought back on what happened.

It all began when she found out that Bell had finally received his first skill, Realis Phrase, a skill which allows the owner to grow faster as long as feelings last. The strength of the effects is related to the strength of the user's feelings. Thanks to this skill, Bell is capable to increase his stats way faster that a normal Adventurer, and all that happen thanks to the girl who had saved him in the previous day, Aiz Wallenstein, a First-Class Adventurer of the Loki Familia.

For some reason her precious Bell had fall in love to that girl of Loki Familia, and because of that he received a new skill. This made her jealous. Jealous that because of another girl he barely knows allowed him to advance further as an Adventurer- not her- and when she updated his status today, he had yet again greatly increased his status in just short time.

This was the last straw and compelled her to unleash the anger that she had accumulated inside of her at him.

" _You can go have a wonderful dinner and a great time all by yourself!_ " she yelled as she points her finger towards her precious familia member and left without warning him.

Hestia releases a sigh 'He is probably now with that Wallenstein woman and will never return.' she thought sadly.

Then her thoughts were interrupted when she heard something coming from the above, the door of the church had just closed and she could hear steps. At first she thought that it was Bell had just return, but then she thought better, the steps that she was hearing were heavy and Bell doesn't wear anything heavy.

'A thief?' that was the only thing that she could think at the moment 'Why would a thief be here!?'

As soon she reaches to the door, she could hear footsteps descending the stairs on the other side of the door. She slowly reaches the door knob and gathers the courage to open the door as fast she could to reveal the intruder that has dared to enter her familia's house without anyone's permission. This only result in confusion because of what she was seeing, black that was the only thing that could see, a black armored waist, she slowly roles up her eyes to reveal that the black armored waist belonged to a menacing giant in black armor with a giant sword and shield on its back.

"KYAAAAA!" the poor loli-goddess yelled in pure fear.

"Goddess!?" yelled a familiar voice worriedly.

"Bell!?" Hestia replied surprised as she sees her precious familia member on the giant's arms, then she notices the cuts on his clothes "Bell what happened to you?"

"I run into some problems when I was in the Dungeon, if weren't for Miss Cathiddei here I would be a goner." The white haired boy explains to his goddess wearily.

'Miss?' the loli goddess wonderer, then she turns her eyes towards to the giant in black armor, who was observing her "You saved him?" she received a nod as a respond "Thank you for saving my dear Bell's life."

(Comment: If this is from Hestia's PoV she doesn't know that the 'giant' is the 'Chosen Undead' and should have another pronoun for her when describing her, such as 'warrior', 'dark figure', 'giant', or even 'stranger'.)

The strange woman shrugged slightly, making sure to keep from jostling Bell in her massive armor clad arms. Tilting her helmed head to the side Hestia suddenly realized she had still been staring at her rather than addressing her dear Bell's current plight.

"Put him in the bed." said Hestia as she shows the other woman to the only bed in the room.

"Goddess!" Bell protested "But that's the Goddess's bed!"

"Bell, you are tired and it's my duty as a Goddess to take care of the children in my Familia!" Hestia countered with reason as she pats the bed indicating that she wanted Bell on the bed.

Doing what the loli goddess told her to do; she gently put the small boy on the bed. After being pleased to see the boy safe and sound she starts making her way to the exit, but was soon stopped by Hestia's voice.

"I know that I may ask too much after saving Bell, but could you remove your helmet? I want to see the face of the person that saved his life so that I can repay you later." at that moment when the armored warrior heard her request, she flinched.

While the goddess and boy stared at her expectantly Mirune felt her thoughts whirl into a brief panic. They wanted to see her face? Was she in her Hollowed form? Was she in her Human form? Will they be disgusted at her for being an Undead? Will they hunt her down and put her back in an Asylum? No, she needed to calm down. She didn't felt like she was in her Hollow form, plus she was in her Human form the last time she checked so probably she was fine, but she did die many times during her time in the Kiln. What is she going to do? If she takes too long they will start to get suspicious, she didn't had another choice.

Slowly, Mirune's hands reach to her helmet, at first she hesitated but she knew that she didn't have any choice so she removed it.

"Oh! You are much younger that I thought." said the loli goddess a bit surprised.

When Mirune heard that she felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her heart, even though it doesn't beat. At least there will be no suspicion that she is an Undead, for now.

"Hmmm." Hestia hummed as she analyzes Mirune "From looking at you, you seems to be a middle or high level Adventurer. If you don't mind if I ask, which Familia do you belong to? Is that I never seen you before around ."

"Oh!" the voice of Bell call Hestia's attention "Miss Cathiddei said that she isn't Adventurer." Bell answered in place of Mirune.

"She isn't an Adventurer!? Then why she was doing down there?" Hestia asked confusedly.

Shrugging again Mirune gave the same answer she did with Bell "All I can remember is waking up down there." The ease with which the lie rolled off her tongue made her uncomfortable but she ignored it.

"It is the truth Goodness! She didn't even know that there exited an entire city over the Dungeon." Bell defended what the Chosen Undead said, reminding Mirune of the awkward conversation they had.

*some time ago*

Since the Chosen Undead saved the little Adventurer called Bell, they have been climbing up each floor to reach to the surface with the help of the Adventurer. There were moments where they would distract themselves by engaging in conversation- or rather the boy would talk and Mirune would hum in agreement whenever he paused for breath- which mostly involve about Orario, the city that was on top of the labyrinth.

'Did the Gods returned after hearing the break of the Curse?' the Chosen Undead wondered 'It would be possible after hearing that the threat of the Undead was over they would return, but how long it would take for them to receive the news?

"…and that's how I met Lady Hestia, my Goddess!" Bell finished telling his tale how he met Hestia.

Even though her mind was somewhere else, her ears were focus on the little adventurer on her arms. You could say that this is one of few perks of being an undead, being able to aware of his surroundings even with one's head elsewhere. Living in Lordran is dangerous after all.

"Hmm." Mirune hummed noncommittally, unsure of how to take the news of a goddess "Is this… Lady Hestia good to you?"

"She's beyond that, I don't know how to say this, but she cares about me, always making sure that I am alright, always making sure that nothing is missing in her Familia. I am truly lucky to have her as my Goddess!" he exclaimed with a bright full and yet tired smile.

'Someone who cares about …' the Chosen Undead mentally repeated the words.

" _Mama! Papa! I'm home!"_ said a voice of a young child.

" _Home already sweetheart?"_ replied a kind voice of a motherly woman.

" _What is the lunch?_ " asked the child anxiously.

" _Is Mama's famous stew._ " answered a strong voice of a fatherly man.

" _Yay! Mama's stew is the best!_ " said the voice of the child cheerfully.

"Someone who cares about…" Mirune repeated the same words again, this time muttering them under her breath, only to call Bell's attention.

"Did you say anything Miss Cathiddei?" the boy asks as he looks up at the knight in black armor.

Mirune didn't answer, lost in her thoughts as she was 'What were those voices? It sounded familiar…'

"Oh! We have arrived!" the voice of the Adventurer called Mirune's attention.

When the Chosen Undead looked back forward, she saw a bright light coming from above of the circular staircase, wager to see what is beyond she increased the speed of her footsteps. Soon when she reached to the top of the stairs, she found herself in a new area, in some sort of building actually. The building itself had an architecture that proved to be alien to her, though the wall were in the traditional stonework like in Lordran and the floor as well, which proved that the building should be important. As she walks around with the boy, she noticed some rectangular furniture made of some sort green material, noticing that she was staring, Bell told her that they were called sofas, which served for one person to sit. The other thing she also noticed was that they were alone in the building at the moment, which made her a bit disappointed; she wanted to see more people, living people.

Soon when they manage to find the exist of the building, her eyes wide of the sight that she was seeing. A sight that she hasn't seen for a long time, an entire city in perfect condition. All building were made of both stone and wood like traditionally, but they were taller, not as tall to the buildings in the Undead Burg back in Lordran, but taller comparing to the ones outside of the city, the streets were wide enough to fit three large wagons and they were illuminated by lamps that were glowing by a beautiful blue flame. Then she looked backwards, but the sight made her eyes wider that before. She was hoping she had left a building like a Cathedral, but she wasn't expecting a tower. A gigantic stone tower that reached to the skies. Who even built that? Was all this top of her this entire time? How many years had passed since she joined the First Flame? Only more questions piling up for her to solve.

"Welcome to Orario, Miss Cathiddei."

*back to the present*

"Hmmm. I see, we surely have a problem here." Hestia said realizing the situation.

"Goddess." Bell's voice calls Hestia's attention "Could we let Miss Cathiddei join our Familia? She doesn't know anything about Orario and I am afraid if something could happen to her."

Hestia after hearing Bell's suggestion she began thinking about it. 'Hmmm. It would be a good idea of her joining us, after all we need to increase our numbers and she is available. Plus…' she gives another look at Mirune 'she seems to be capable to defend herself, but if I accept her I will not have Bell all for myself! But I can't make Bell sad!' she mentally rubbed her hair in frustration 'Well she did saved Bell so I think is the least that I can do for her.' with that she arrived into a conclusion "Miss Cathiddei."

Meeting the goddess' eyes Mirune gave the smaller woman her full attention.

"Would you like to join my Familia? Is the least that I can do after saving my dear Bell. Even though we aren't the biggest and the wealthiest Familia there is, I am willing to give you all my power to help you in any way I can."

The Chosen Undead thinks for a moment "Could you explain what is a Familia? I don't understand its meaning."

"To simply put, a Familia is a group headed by a God or a Goddess, which serves as a place where many Adventurers come together and coexist with each other. Each Familia follows a purpose, mostly are focused on Exploration of the Dungeon, there is also those that are in the Business, Industrial, Medicinal, and even Nation." Hestia gave the summarization to Mirune.

'Then is like a Covenant.' Mirune came to the conclusion of the explanation give to her "I understand."

"Then will you join us?"

"I appreciate for the offer Lady Hestia, but I would like some time to think it over. Will it be a problem?" Mirune said as she tries to sound apologetically.

Hestia simply shook her head as a response "I understand, after all, choosing a Familia is very serious matter."

"Thank you." The Chosen Undead bowed her head, she put her helmet back on and start walking towards the door "I promise that I will give my answer soon as possible." with that done, Mirune starts climbing the staircase.

"She is a strange one, isn't she?" Hestia asks to her Child of her Familia, which in return he gave a small chuckle.

"She seems to be a bit strange, but she seems to be a good person." He added "Goddess."

"Huh?"

"I promise that I will get stronger…"

*scene change*

Mirune walked in the darks streets of Orario which were illuminated by the magical lamps of blue fire that were scattered around the city, since the Chosen Undead walked out of the ruins of the abandoned church made her wondering why they were still there. Surely they could have move to another place, at least more comfortable for their standard. After all, as an Undead she wouldn't require that, but it would be a nice change. She looked up towards the horizon and sees the sun rising up and on that moment she could feel something coming from her chest. Is as if something was lift up from her chest, she felt relieved. Being undead dulls the possibility of one feeling any kind of emotion, most of them are only capable to mimic something than a living person could do, but for some reason she was actually feeling it. She was relieved because she could finally see the sun, the real sun for the first time after so many centuries.

"If only Solaire was here…" she said to herself as she remembers her friend, and then out of instinct, she stretched her arms up, signaled the symbol that her friend always did "Praise the sun…" she mumbles.

Then without any agitation, the Chosen Undead move further into town, wondering what possible changed after so many years.

*scene change- some time later*

The streets of Orario were crowded with people of every ages and races, Adventurers walking towards the dungeon and the normal people wondering around on stalls of the local merchants. By the first time, Mirune was feeling uncomfortable, not because of seeing so many people in just one place, but rather being the center of the attention. Everywhere she went; the people were always looking at her.

This really made her wonder why. Was it because of her armor? Was it because of her height? Or something else?

"Damn. Look at all that gear! Which Familia do you think that guy belong too?" asks an Adventurer lowly to the other beside him.

"I don't know. Maybe he is one of the Loki's." the other Adventurer answers back using the same tone.

"Mama! Look how tall is that mister!" said a child cheerfully.

"Steven don't point! Is rude!" the child's mother scolded.

Trying to hear everything that she is hearing about her, Mirune starts walking a bit faster, only to stop of what she saw. A woman with long blonde hair passed by her, but that wasn't the reason, the reason was that woman had long pointy ears. Luckily for her, the woman couldn't notice that Mirune was looking at her thanks to her helmet. It really made her confused, since when did Humans have pointy ears? Is it some kind of mutation that happened when Mirune linked the First Flame? Probably, because when the Chaos erupted, it created the demons and it was why the Fair Lady had a lower part of a spider. So probably made a similar effect.

'I wonder how much it changed.' The Chosen Undead thought to herself.

"Hey mister nya!" called out a feminine voice.

'Nya?' Mirune mentally repeated.

The Chosen Undead looks around and don't see anyone, then she looked down and she saw a girl. She had brown hair with matching eyes, she was hearing a green, long puffed sleeve with wide-neck and white trimming, white collar, above the knee dress and on her head was a ruffled headpiece. Then there was what that called her attention. Her ears. This girl had ears and a tail that similar of a feline, a cat probably, even her eyes resemble of a cat.

"Mister nya?" the girl with feline features asks, only to receive silence.

Then it happen, Mirune reached her hands towards the girl's ears and grab them 'They are real!' she exclaimed when she felt the ears twitching when she lightly squeeze them.

"Mister! What are you nyoing? Stop it!" the feline girl yelled in embarrassment.

"Hey!" shout another voice of an older person, when Mirune turned her eyes towards the owner of the voice, she saw a tall older woman, not as tall as her, she has brown eyes and long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, she also was wearing a uniform similar to the feline girl, but instead of being green it was blue "What you think that you are doing, you bastard? Harassing my employees is prohibited!" the woman yelled angrily.

"Mama Mia nya!" the feline girl cried cheerfully.

The big woman quickly walks towards the Chosen Undead with the objective to grab her arm and apprehend her, but it didn't go well how she was expecting. Soon when her arm was in reach, Chosen Undead quickly grabbed her arm and knocks her down to the ground. The floor itself shuddered when the weight of her body touched the floor. The feline girl just stayed there in silence just to ratiocinate what just happen, she just witnessed someone beating Mama Mia, the woman that nobody dares to mess with. She sees the guy in black armor kneeling to be at the level of Mia Grand.

"Are you alright?" a feminine voice spoke beneath of the black helmet in monotone.

"You have guts… First, you harass one of my employees, then you throw me to the ground and now you're asking if I am fine… You sure have guts or you're stupid."

"I'm sorry." Mirune tries to sound apologizing enough "I was just… curious." she said as she helps the tall woman to get back to her feet.

"Curious?" Mia replied confusingly "What do you mean by that?"

"I…I never seen a person like her." the Chosen Undead answered.

"You never seen a Cat Person before?" Mia asks and she receives a nod as a response "Please don't tell me that you never seen an elf either." Which she received a response of the person in black armor titling her head giving away her answer, and then she sighs 'Did she lived under a rock or something?'

Then Mirune looks over the girl and walks towards her "I apologize for my behavior from before, I never expected to find someone like you."

"Apology accepted…" she said a bit uneasy with the Undead "But next time don't do that again nya. It is very embarrassing nya."

With that done, the two persons that Mirune had just meet, took her inside of a place called "Hostess of Fertility", a very well know pub in the city Orario, in there was where they introduce themselves to Mirune. The tall woman introduces herself as Mia Grand, the owner of the establishment and the feline girl was called Arnya Flomel, one of the employees of "Hostess of Fertility", which in return Mirune also introduced herself to them.

"So, Mirune where do you come from? I never seen anybody like you wandering around here." Mia asks to the woman in black armor.

"I don't remember." Mirune answered "All I can remember was waking up inside of the Dungeon."

"The Dungeon nyum? Are you an Adventurer then nya?" Arnya asks to her, only to receive a shaking head as a response "Then how did you get of thererrr?"

"I found a wounded Adventurer during when I was in the Dungeon, after healing him, he guided us back to the surface."

Mia nodded in understanding of what Mirune explained "You're lucky if you ask me. If you hadn't of found him, you would be pretty much doomed. Say, don't you remember anything at all?"

"Other than that my name, my skills and some things, I can't remember anything else."

'She must suffer some sort of amnesia to only remember that much.'

Then, out of sympathy for the woman in black armor, Mia decided to explain to her everything what she will need to know if she wanted to survive. First she started to explained that the timeline where Mirune was living now was consisted by group of races, the Humans Race, where they consist on Humans and Amazoness, which is a race, consist only by dark skinned women. Then there was the Beast Humans, humans that were born with animal features like tail and ears, the Cat People, the Chienthrope, which are people with dog ears and tail, Hume Bunny, people with ears and tail of a rabbit, Runarl, people with fox ears and tail, War Tiger, people with tiger ears and a tail, Werewolf, people with wolf ears and a tail, and Boaz, people with features of a boar.

Next was the elvish races, a race that consist of people with pointy ears, they are a highly intelligent race that excel at magic, there is the normal elf, the high elf which are the members of Elf royalty and finally the Dark elf, a elven person with dark skin. Then there were the others races like the Dwarfs, which are a race that consist of short people, Mia says that she is a Dwarf, but she then explains that there is exceptions where a Dwarf can be as tall like any human, like she in this case, then there are the Pallum, which is a race that consist of people the size of human children.

There were also the Spirits, they are strong magic users and can even use magic better than Elves, and finally the Gods, which fortunately the Chosen Undead already knew who they were. She said that the Spirits and the Gods share the same incapacity, which is that they aren't capable to have children thought those it isn't certain, but still it left Mirune confused. During the time when Lordran still existed, the Gods were capable to have children, like Gwyn for example, he had three children. Lord Gwyn's firstborn, the God of War, inherited the sunlight from his father who lost his deific status, expunged from history, with his name also been forgotten, Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight the second child of Gwyn and finally Gwyndolin the youngest son that was raised as a daughter.

Did they lost the capacity of having children or was because for another reason? This sounded fishy to her but she didn't prey on it, she didn't want to cause any problem.

She also said that there is times when races mix together to create a race that shares the features of their parents, like for example a Half Elf is a mix between Humans and Elves, but they aren't seen very fondly by some other elves, or like a Half Dwarf which is a mix between Humans and Dwarfs.

Then it came out about Orario, which is the city were every people of every race come together to seek adventures, fame and riches. Mia quickly advised than Mirune needed to make a name for herself, and to do that she needed to join a Familia. Joining a Familia brings a lot of benefits, a place to sleep, food, equipment (even though Mirune won't need it neither of those stuff) and above all is to receive the [Blessing] or also known as [Falna] of the Familia's host, plus is also a good way to get money.

"There is many type of Familias; Exploration type, those that focus on exploring the Dungeon, Business type, those who run an business, Industrial type, those who specially focus on smiting, Medicinal type, those who focus on finding new kinds of medicines to heal all kind ailments and Nation type, they deal with things that are related to the nation." Mia explains to her "And just by looking at you, I advise you to join the Exploration. They are always looking for new members."

While Mia was giving advices on which Familia Mirune should join, Arnya was simply staying there in silence observing the Chosen Undead. Her mind was in wonder as she looks over Mirune's equipment, a big ass sword on her back that was tall as her and with also a big ass rectangular shaped dark shield carved with a design of four wings and her finally her armor; a heavily looking armor made what it seems to be some sort of black metal. How can she even walk around with that thing on? She wasn't expert on things related with armor and stuff, but her armor seems to restrict a lot of movement, maybe she took some kind of special training, she already has seen many time what normally Adventurers wear and nothing is compare to her. She look like so Hardcore with that armor.

But. For some reason she looked familiar, as if she already seen her before, not in person but in a tale. A tale told many years ago to her when she was just a little cub by someone she doesn't remember anymore. A warrior in black armor carrying a big sword and a shield that once belong to the Hunt, which had the power to destroy the Gods themselves. Someone that had died long time ago but it didn't remain dead, it had become something else. An Undead. The Curse of the Undead.

" _ **Bringeth her to me.**_ " Echoed a voice inside of her head.

"Yes my Lady." the brunette cat person girl replies lowly unemotionally as her mind loses it's consciousness.

"Well I wish you good luck around Orario!" announced Mia as she presents her hand to shake to Mirune, which she shook "Feel free to drop by, only this time as a costumer! Ahahahaha!" say the tall female Dwarf cheerfully.

"Sure." the Chosen Undead replied with a small nod "Farewell." and with that, she walks towards to the door, only to be stopped as the brunette cat person girl gets on her way and hugs her around her neck.

"Meet me up at the northwest gate of the city at midnight." The girl whispered on Mirune's ear, with that done, she release Mirune's neck and walks further into the Inn.

Leaving confuse, Mirune left the "Hostess of Fertility" in wonder, why would the girl called Arnya wanted to meet up with her? And her voice, it sounded different from the last time. For now she needed to know where to find the northwest gate. It is time to ask directions.

*Later that night- at the northwest gate of Orario*

It took some time, but she managed to do it. She had some problems getting directions because every time when she asked to someone, they would either step aside due the intimidating aura that her armor emits or they would change the subject and they would try to persuade her to join their Familia. But eventually she found someone that had guided her towards the gate, and now she is waiting.

'Maybe I arrived early?' the Chosen Undead thought to herself.

Then she looked at the sky, to the moon to be precise. Judging by the position where the moon is situated, she could assume that was at least midnight, but without proper ways to tell the time she didn't know.

Though this gave her sometime to think a reason why that feline girl wanted to meet with her. Which she failed to reached to a conclusion. They just meet today and they already are having a some sort of secret meeting at moonlight. But she wasn't to worry; if the feline girl turns out to be some sort assassin that was going to try kill her she would deal with her, but what it did caught her attention was the change of the tone of her voice. It sounded that she was talking with another undead, an emotionless cold voice.

Then just when she was going to figure it out another reason why she is meeting with feline girl, she started the hear footsteps coming towards her. When she turns her gaze towards the owner of the footsteps, she was presented by a dark hooded figure wearing a dark cape that was concealing all it body. Mirune gives another closer looks to the hooded figure and realizes who it was, it was the girl called Arnya.

"Come." Arnya said lowly "We are losing moonlight." with that said, she starts walking towards the gate.

Without replying anything back, the Chosen Undead silently follows the Cat Person girl towards the unknown destination. However she maintains her guard up for nobody knows what could happen.

*scene change- unknown location*

Both the Undead and the Cat Person walked for quite some time inside of some sort dark old forest. A very old forest, the trees were way taller that the buildings of Orario, the foliage of the trees covered the nightly starry sky, leaving them without a way to navigate back to the city. The only trail that could guide them back was a trail made by the local wildlife, which was in poor condition, the roots of the trees grew in such a way that they could be seen coming out from the soil.

Although of all that, the most troubling was the darkness that ruled inside of the forest. Without relying of a source of light, Mirune was forced to focus both on her hearing and on the little sight that she had left. After all, wandering inside of the darkness of Tomb of the Giants as it perks. It was really annoying, having giant skeletons and skeletons beasts stalking around in the midst of the darkness could make even the sanest Undead go Hollow.

Mirune tried to get some information about where they were going or even trying to create some sort conversation out from Arnya girl, but it always result she answering with "We are losing moonlight.", or "Everything it will be explain.", or "We have something in common." or she answers with only silence.

As her eyes gazes over the woods, she noticed something strange. Movement, she noticed movement among the trees, they were slow and stealthy. A trap? Her hand slowly reaches to the handle of her sword, ready to act at any moment. The hesitation grows inside of her; she wanted to end it quickly without giving any chance the stalker to react. It was easy and simple like giving a dog a stick.

"We are here." the voice of the cat person girl called her attention.

Standing right in front of them was an entrance of what it should have been a gate, of course was long gone abandoned and taken offer by nature over the years. Despise being severely damaged and covered by dozen of roots, Mirune could still notice some part of the style of architecture that was built. This was familiar to her for some reason.

As they went deeper the ruined gate, more buildings stand before her, old abandoned ruins that have been left behind in the hands of time. As they pass through the ruins, the Chosen Undead could at least determine what they used to be. The smaller ones were of course perhaps homes or even perhaps stores but then there were a big one, through the first look, Mirune could guess that could be a church, which could be justified by a broken statue that inside of the building. But it looked too fortified to be a church, so it could be a fort.

As they walked through the ruins Mirune noticed an old shrine standing in front of her, but what it called her attention was what top of shrine. A statue that stood 3 meter high which it looked to be perhaps a knight, though she couldn't determine who the knight is, because the statue was diagonally broken from it right shoulder, which it right hand was holding a sword, to the left hip, it was miracle that the rest of the statue was still standing after all this time.

So great was her focus on her surroundings that when Arnya finally stopped walking Mirune bumped into her but surprisingly she didn't budge an inch. The Chosen Undead looked down and saw that the girl was looking directly towards a large stone table that was covered by countless vines and moss. Why did they stop here? What was the reason? Then she saw it, between the remains of the abandoned ruins, hooded figures hide in the shadows. A trap!

Her hand quickly flew towards the handle of her sword and drew it out. Crimson sparks of chaos flew out of the sheath as she removes the blade of her sword from its sheath, as she stages herself.

" _ **Ever wary, just as old."**_ said a female voice amused in the air, between purrs.

"Where are you?" the Chosen Undead said loudly, showing some hostility.

" _ **Is that the way to speaketh to an old acquaintance?"**_ the voice spoke again, this time behind Mirune.

The Chosen Undead quickly turn around towards the large stone table, only to see a giant white cat sitting on the table as it was a throne. A cat that the Chosen Undead was once associated with. Alvina of the Forest Hunters.

"Lady Alvina?" Mirune asks back as she removes helmet off.

" _ **Greetings Hunter, it hath been ages since the last time that I see thee. Oh what wonder art thou, forsooth through the years, yet they hadst been kind to thee."**_ Alvina said amused.

"I could say the same about you, my Lady." the Chosen Undead replies back in monotone.

" _ **This? After so many years, a cat such as myself may learneth new tricks. Like this."**_ at that moment, Alvina's body was engulfed by a bright light and when the light died out, a woman with long white hair stood on her place, she had golden feline eyes, feline white ears on top of her head and a long white tail wagging behind her back. Which caught Mirune by surprise _**"It seems that I hath caught thee by surprise didn't I? I bet that thee has questions yet to be answered**_. " Despise of her youthful appearance and generous body, her voice betrays her age.

Getting straight to business Mirune took the opportunity to confirm her suspicions. "What is exactly this place?"

" _ **This town is what little remains of Lordran, Hunter. All this land hath used to beest Lordran actually."**_

Raising a brow in doubt she waited for Alvina to continue.

" _ **Across the tide of time, many kingdoms hath risen and fallen atop of the ruins of Lordran and with the ebb of time the land and its inhabitants hath changed as well."**_

"How?"

" _ **At the moment when thee re-kindle the Flame eons ago, thee wast able to lift the curse that plagued this land. And with it, new races arose from its ashes. When the First Flame wast re-kindle, it had changed the humanity inside of the people and gaveth birth to others. To the ones what that they calleth Elves, their history trace back since the foundation of Oolacile, but back then the people of Oolacile hath kept their true form in the eyes of the Lords and of the Humans, but when the First Flame wast re-kindle, it revealed what they truly were and hath changed their way of Sorcery."**_

'Now she mentioned that, Lady Dusk had pointier ears comparing to mine. But she was always trying to hide them when I first meet her at Darkroot Basin.'Mirune contemplated.

" _ **Then are art those who those gents calleth Dawrfs, Palluns and the Beast Races who simply hath appeared out of nowhere. One of those races, the Cat People, art under my influence. Even if they are far away from me or it they worship another other Lord, without their knowing, their true loyalty and mind art mine. Though it hurts me to playeth with their mind like this, tis necessary to protect myself."**_

"To protect yourself? Why?" the Chosen Undead asked, hand tightening around her blade's pommel at the thought of harm coming to what could be one of the last beings she could call a friend of sorts in this time.

At that Alvina released a sign filled with grief _**"Do thee see this place?"**_ she appointed towards the ruins around them _**"Many centuries ago, this place hath used to beest a most wondrous city filled with life, happiness, cultural and riches, a place whither every people of every race would cometh hither to realize their dreams..."**_ then her gaze fell to the broken statue.

Following her eyes and knowing what she needed to do, Mirune walked towards to the broken statute. Giving a better look offer the statue, she noticed that there was something familiar about it. She looked down towards the base of the statue and noticed that there was a stone plate with something written on it, but it was covered by moss. She gently removes the moss out of the plate, but then her eyes suddenly wide open when she read a very familiar dialect which was carved on it.

" _In memory of Mirune of the house Cathiddei, the Hero who lift up the Curse from our bodies. Let her know that we will forever honor her sacrifice for us in our lives and even in death._ "

If she still breathed her breath would have caught in her throat, "This is…" Mirune look over Alvina with confused expression "Lady Alvina, what is this?"

" _ **This is a memorial of thee, after at which hour thou rekindle the Fire. A knight named Solaire started to spread tales of thy heroism which eventually lend the formation of this city. The people started to worship thee as their savior and their hero, a perfect ideal figure for many to aspire to. As the ages hath passed many people started to treat thee as a god, which disfavored the Lords. The Lords wast outraged, wherefore would they worship a mortal? Wherefore would they worship someone who hath killed their kin? So they ordered their most loyal believers to a holy crusade to punish the heretics believers. For years this city hath fallen under their sieges constantly, killing both young and old, both women and men, both innocent and not. No one wast safe from their wrath. Eventually they surrendered and the city left behind destroyed."**_ Alvina finished mournfully.

Mirune shook her head before she replied back lowly, showing some disgust poisoning her voice "Why would they kill innocent souls?"

" _ **Probably because of thee, some Old Lords still recall thy past deeds and which still holds grudges against thee. Coequal after these years, thee still has't many enemies who would rather see thee burn on a stake. Thee must maketh sure that they aren't able to find thee, no matter what."**_ then she gave Mirune a small pregnant silence before speaking again _**"I have heard that a young Lord named Hestia hath invited thee to join her familia, is this true?"**_

"Yes, it true. Would she be a trouble?" Mirune asks to Alvina, knowing full well how her condition is in this time line, she needed to be cautious when interacting with them.

" _ **Humm... Hestia is one of the new Lords born in this era, thee would beest fine for now. That Lady's familia is small and it isn't well renowned compared to the other Lords, which means less probably to calleth their attention. Plus t'will ease any suspicions towards thee, unlike Hollows, the Undead tend to beest loners"**_

It is true, many Undead tend to seek solitude when they turn, well, Undead. She was the same way in the past, a Lone Wolf with nowhere to go, without hope to continue living, the only thing that kept her for going Hollow was the only thing that she was able hold in her memory all this time, that she used to be a proud Berenike knight. But that all changed when she met Solaire. He alone gave her enough proof that there was still some hope, forcing her to push beyond her limits alongside him. "Jolly cooperation" he used to say, truth be told, at first Mirune thought that he simply went mad with everything that happened to Lordran, but when she started fighting beside him it changed everything.

He was honorable, joyful, faithful, loyal and kind friend, a very good friend. She was truly lucky to have met him, she just hopes that he had a peaceful life.

"If I were Human… would I love him?" Mirune wondered lowly.

" _ **Did thou say anything?"**_

"It is nothing. Very well then, I shall go see Lady Hestia and give her mine answer." with that said, Mirune turned around and starts walking back to the city.

" _ **A moment before thee leaving, I has't a favor to ask thee for the old days."**_ The sudden voice of Alvina stopped Mirune, giving her attention back to Alvina " _ **If one day if thee have found a male Cat Person named Allen Flomel, could thee hunt him down and killeth him? "**_

'Kill? Wait Flomel, is that girl's…' Mirune thought for a bit before speaking "Isn't he…?" the Chosen Undead spoke while staring over the brunette female Cat Person who was still standing beside her like a statue emotionless.

"… _ **Her sibling? Aye, Allen Flomel is her brother however both of them cutteth any ties to the other a long time ago."**_ Alvina confirmed what was bother Mirune's mind.

"Why kill?" Mirune asks to Alvina, knowing full well that the Cat Person race was under her influence, why she needed for her to kill him?

" _ **A Lord hath found a way to breaketh his bonds with me, if it be true that the Lord manages to unlock his memories, this boy is a threat for mine existence and as to yours."**_

"Won't she remember…?" Mirune pointed to Arnya.

" _ **Don't worry. After this night, she wilt not recall anything what befall here."**_

"Very well, I shall see about your request. May our path see us again." She said with a bow before walking back to the city, with the young brunette Cat Person following her.

" _ **Until our next meeting, O Chosen Undead."**_ With that said her body fades away by a golden dust.

*scene change- in the next day*

The streets of Orario were bursting with live like always, but today was different. Monster Feriae, a special big event that is held every year in Orario where the they rent entire Colosseum and fight against monsters that have been captured from the Dungeon and tame them. If someone putted bluntly speaking, it's a circus.

Thanks to this event, many business owners take this opportunity and make special offers and sell their goods to the passing Adventurers and normal people. That's the reason why the streets were more lively that normal. This is a strange feeling for Mirune.

The Chosen Undead stood on the fountain in the west street with her head down, both her great sword and her shield were leaning against the fountain next to her. She wasn't worried about someone trying to stealing them; she even doubts someone being able to lift up those two heavy weapons of hers. Despite of all this, even without her weapons with her, she was still the center of attention to some. Is she that strange to them? To tell the truth, her eyes lay down to some Adventurers that have passed through not that while ago. How can they fight monsters like that? So far until now, Mirune had only seen Adventures wearing armor that only protects their upper chest, leaving both their abdomen and neck unprotected, and there were even those who only use jackets as protective gear for their upper part of their body. She doesn't truly understand the warriors of this era, and most of all, is that they were flashy. Too many jewels and too decorative for her taste.

However she must admit that their weapons seem very effective against whatever they kill. Though she must wonder why that there were few who use a fan as a weapon.

"Hey." A female voice whispered "Do you see that big guy over there by the fountain?"

"Yes I can see him. Which familia do you think that he belongs too?" Another female whispered back.

Even without looking up, Mirune knew that there were two amazoness women wearing rather revealing and simple clothing looking at her, whispering probably about her. And giggling?

"Do you think that he is awesome?"

"I don't know about that, but he seems to be very muscular. Look at that sword beside him, I bet that he likes to pommel hard on the monsters. ( **A.N Ah! Sex joke!)** " The other woman whispered to the other one.

"I bet that Lady Ishtar would like have him around."

Even though Mirune couldn't get anything what they said, the way they were looking at her was the most unsettling. She just hopes that they aren't planning to do something.

"Bashu, wait!" Yelled a childish voice.

"Ahaha! Can't catch me!" Yelled back another childish voice.

The Chosen Undead look up and sees two dark haired Chienthrope children, a small boy in his six years old and a bit taller girl likely to be a year or two older, running to the direction where she is while yelling one to the other. Playing with one the other. These was truly rare sight for Mirune, she couldn't remember the last time she saw children playing in that manner.

Since the moment that the Curse of the Undead stroke over the Land, it was like if that everybody decided to stop reproducing at the same time. Though, having the idea of the possibility of their children becoming Undead was more than enough to stop any acts of reproductions, that or they decided to hide all the children. Whatever reason was, she never seen any child during her time in Lordran.

This change of scenery was completely refreshing for her, watching two young souls playing with all innocence and without fear of the Curse. This was truly a blessing.

"Gha!" the younger child yelped.

When her thoughts came back to reality, Mirune sees the younger child lying on the floor whimpering in pain. Without thinking, the Chosen Undead left behind her equipment and walked towards the whimpering fallen child, which she arrives before the older girl could have done something.

"Are you alright young one?" Mirune asks as calm possible in order not to frighten him as she picks up the young boy.

At first, the boy's entire body flinched when felt hands of an unknown person lifting him up and even got scared. But when he heard calming voice, he calmed down. He looks up and sees a helmed person wearing a similar armor fitted for a knight like in the story books that is read to him "M-My kn-kne-knees." The child said between his sobs.

Mirune looks down and sees his knees were all red and full of scrapes "I will make it better."

With that said, Mirune gently puts the boy back on foot, removes her talisman from her belt, place it over one of scrapped knees and started to mumble the chant. The boy looked surprised when the golden light suddenly appeared beneath the silky looking charm, he could feel the pain slowly fading away as he notices his other knee was slowly healing by the same light.

It was nice and warm, like his mother's embrace.

Then the golden light started fading away leaving behind the young's knees healed without leaving any scratch behind. This caught any nearby person by surprise; they have heard and seen healing magic before, but nothing like this.

"Is it better?" Mirune asks him.

"Yes!" the boy replied cheerfully "Thank you Mister Knight!" with that said, the boy continue running cheerfully with older girl beside him to the other side of the street.

Mirune stayed there watching offer the running children in silence, content for her feat of helping the hurt child. When she about turning around, she felt the floor suddenly shaking brutally and then it happen.

*CRASHHHH!*

"GYAAAAA!" countless voices to scream altogether from the other side.

" **ROAAR!** "

"MONSTER!"

The Chosen Undead quickly turns again to the other side and sees selling stands and crates being destroyed and being launched into the air. The people ran in fear for their lives, pushing away those who couldn't run more what their legs could carry them. Her eyes traced towards a tree meters tall dark skinned and pale eyed humanoid creature, with a powerful jaw with two sharp lower fangs coming out if mount and with four powerful upper limbs.

Giving a better look, Mirune notices something standing in front of the monster, it were the children from before. They were standing right front of the beast paralyzed in fear, they simply stood there staring to the creature as it moves one of its arms backwards to delivers the killing blow.

Without any delay, the Chosen quickly grabbed only her shield and charged towards the monster fearlessly. Many stood there watching when they noticed the same person in black armor charging towards the beast with only his shield that was on the opposite direction of the public in panic.

When the monster was about to strike the children, a dark great shield with four wings carved on it, appeared right in front of it and was hit instead. The thick thudding of flesh on metal ringing out as the undead staggered under the force of the blow but held strong. Taking this opportunity, Mirune quickly grabbed two paralyze children with her right hand and hold them tightly around her arm. When she felt the massive force of the monster's punch on her shield lighten before returning as it was struck again forcing her feet deeper into the ground as she braced herself on the floor to stop from giving any more ground.

"Mister Knight!" the younger child replied cheerfully as his bend down ears perked up when he notices that she was the one who save them.

Mirune looked down and gave him a firm nod, however this only lasted for a moment. The monster retaliated for Mirune's actions from saving his spoils, charged towards the shield user and started pounding his fists on her shield ferociously; only this time she held the line. The sound of the children screaming rang in the mid of the battle between this two individuals. With one arm occupied holding firmly her shield against the monster's attack and the other one was holding the two young children, Mirune was at a serious disadvantage, without her sword she couldn't fight against him.

She take a quick look to the fountain and sees that her sword was still standing by the fountain, but the distance between her and the fountain was too great. The only way to fight against this monster was to drop the children and grab the sword, but by doing that she would risk the lives of the children. The bottomless box was also out of the picture and she couldn't drop her shield and use pyromancy instead, leaving her without a way to protect them. The only thing that she could do was keeping blocking until hopefully someone appears.

Knowing that she wouldn't budge, the monster quickly change his tactic and started moving to her left and right, forcing Mirune to shift her position to block any coming attack. Through this process, the four armed monster started to attack the side edges of Mirune's shield while still moving which made her shield jerk to the side, forcing her to lose control over her shield for a moment before she could regain her grip.

Then without expecting it, the beast suddenly jumped two meters above her and landed right behind her. Without giving her time to turn around, the monster started punching ferociously directly onto her back. Mirune gritted her teeth as she feels pain on the back, even though her armor absorbed most of the impacts, she could still feel the blunt force.

"RARGH!" the Chosen Undead shouted as she swings her shield backwards to bash the monster away for her, but it didn't end up as she as hoped.

When Mirune swing her shield, the monster had yet again jumped above her and landed right in front of her. This time, the Chosen Undead tried to block his next attack, but it was too late. When she was moving her arm to block it, the monster was already launching one of its fists, which brutally hit on her shoulder.

The sick fleshy crunching sound of the bone being dislocated could be heard loudly. With a sharp moan, Mirune lost control of her grip and let go her shield, leaving her and the children without a way to protect themselves.

Taking this opportunity, the monster clenches another of its fists and launched it with all its strength to them. Left with no choice, Mirune curled her body around them to protect the children from the incoming blow. She could feel her feet being lifted from the ground and being thrown directly to a building.

Then everything blanked out.

*meanwhile*

The West streets of Orario were in total chaos, the monsters that had been captured for the exhibition of the events of Monster Feriae were at the loose. Many of the Adventurers that were nearby started to fight against the monsters or escorting any civilian to save place, though the Guild had requested to keep the operations to minimal, after all, they didn't wanted the all city fall into panic.

Aiz Wallenstein, a very beautiful young woman with long blonde hair, golden eyes, and a slender body and a First-Class Adventurer of Loki Familia also known as the Sword Princess, ran through the West streets of Orario, killing any monster that she encounters with her sword, the Desperate.

Along aside her was no that other the head of the Loki Familia, Loki herself. A Goddess with light red hair and red eyes, she is well-known to dress up in tomboyish like attire, whose personality shows a lustful side of her toward females, especially towards Aiz, though she enjoys living up her name as the "Goddess of Trickery".

"AAAIZZZZ! I am tired! Can we stop?" the tomboyish complained as she starts to slow down.

"We can't Loki. We still need to deal with the remaining monsters." Aiz replied calmly as continues running.

"Then I think I will recharge myself up." the goddess said as a lustful smile starts to appear across her lips as she looks directly Aiz's rear.

Loki starts slowly reaching her fingers towards her goal, but when she nearly there, Aiz suddenly stopped and the edge of Aiz's scabbard hit directly middle Loki's forehead. And she fell down backwards.

"Excuse me!" said a voice of man directly to Aiz "You are an Adventurer, aren't you?"

Aiz looks towards the owner of the voice and sees man in his late forties covered in sweat, Aiz answers him with a nod.

"Thank goodness! There is a large four armed monster wrecking the place not far from here! If I am not mistaken, there is an Adventurer distracting the beast as we speak!" the man explained the situation to them.

"An Adventurer you said…" Loki replied back on her feet while still rubbing her forehead.

"Where is the monster?" Aiz quickly asks to the man calmly, yet at the same time seriously.

"Is by the fountain! Please, go quickly! It seems that Adventurer can't hold beast for much longer!"

With that said, Aiz gave to the man another nod and return running towards where the battle between the four armed monster and the Adventurer. Loki continues running alongside her, only this time just few feet away from her.

Their running only lasted for a few minutes when suddenly a black blurred figure passed right front of them. Hitting a nearby building and crumbling the wall in the process.

* **CRASHHHH!***

"W-W-What hell was that!?" Loki said between coughs due to the dust that has been raised because of the crumbled wall.

When the dust lift up, it revealed a enormous person wearing an armor made of some sort black metal sitting on top of a pile of crumbles, with his head tilted down and unmoving. Dread grew inside of Aiz, but her face betrayed that emotion, she kept calm no matter what. So without waiting for any longer, she walked towards the person in black armor.

"Are you alright?" the Sword Princess asks, but there was no response.

Not wanting to jump to any conclusions, the Sword Princess pushed a few crumbling bricks from the person and quickly went to the side of the adventurer clad in black armor. Feeling dread growing inside of her chest, she gently removes the helmet, reveling the face of this enormous person. It was a woman like herself, she had raven short hair and her eyes were blue like sapphires. But something was wrong, she couldn't feel any breathing coming from her and her eyes were gazed out, lifeless. Expecting for the worst, she traced her fingers towards her neck, right under back of her jaw to see if she could feel any pulse. But there was none, she was already dead.

"Sorry for not having come sooner." she said lowly.

Then Aiz heard a faint sobs, she looked down and sees two unharmed young Chienthrope children being hold around this person's arm. Her eyes quickly traced to the direction where she was launched and sees the dark skinned four armed monster freeing a victorious roar, and right next to it, there was a slightly dented great shield standing on the floor abandoned. And not far from the monster, there was an enormous two handed great sword standing by of a fountain, it was then it her.

She looked back to the woman in black and notices that on the back of her armor there was several dented marks all over on her back and there was another bigger one on her left side of the armor. Going further she also notices that her left arm limp, this is all she needed to know. She has been protecting them all this time, instead of fighting against the monster, she had decided instead protecting the two children while others couldn't. She sacrificed her own life for them.

She will make sure that her sacrifice was not for nothing. She gently removes the children from woman's arm and guides them to Loki.

"Loki, please look after them for a while." she said calm voice, which concealed the anger that was inside her.

With that said, the Sword Princess quickly turns towards the four armed monster and walked towards to it, with her hand resting on Desperate's handle. The victorious roars of the beast stopped when the monster saw another opponent standing right in front of his previous foe, he started smacking his fists ferociously on the floor as he releases intimating roars and snarls. He was ready to fight anyone that stepped on his way.

When Aiz saw that have caught the monster's attention she quickly stage herself to sprint towards the monster in full speed, she will kill him with just one swing. But something was strange; the intimating snarls of the monster soon into confuse expression. Why was he confused? It didn't matter any way. Her hand quickly grabbed firmly the handle of her sword, but when she was about to draw it, she felt someone grabbing her arm.

"Wait…" a monotone voice said from behind her.

Aiz hold the urges to scream when she felt being grabbed suddenly by someone, she quickly turns to see who the owner of the voice and of the hand was. It made her eyes widen completely. It was no other than the supposed dead Adventurer the one who is holding her arm and the one who spoke. She was just there sitting on top of the pile of rubble staring at her with her piercing blue empty eyes, while still holding her shield with her good arm.

'How…How she can be alive? I checked for pulse, but there was none!' the Sword Princess wondered confusedly, not knowing why she was alive.

"Are you alright?" she managed to hold her tone while speaking to her.

"I just blanked out for a moment…" the enormous Adventurer said in monotone as she gets up from the pile of crumbles, then her eyes focused on the four armed monster who was still looking at them confusedly "I have things to finish…"

"But your arm…" Aiz said as she stares offer her dislocated arm "You aren't in any condition to fight against that thing. Please, let me help."

Mirune looks over arm for a moment, and then her next action made both the Sword Princess and the Goddess eyes wide open. The Chosen Undead grabbed her arm and pulled it. It could be heard loudly the sound of bones being reconnected one with other. The other two just stayed there staring at the gruesome sight of the woman was doing, it gave barely enough time for Loki to cover the children eyes from the sight. Only Mirune stood there like as if was nothing, it didn't bother her that much; she could heal it later either way if she needed.

After doing hand exercises to see if the bones were well connected, the Chosen Undead attention fall upon the beast and slowly started walking towards the beast. Both Aiz and Loki stayed there staring over the lonely Adventurer who slowly walked towards the one who had incapacitated her for a while, now was standing right in front of him strongly. Then it happened. Both of her arms were suddenly engulfed by crimson flames that were glued to her arms as if it were a part of her.

Mirune could feel the Flame of Chaos flowing through her arms fueled by her desire to vanquish the monster that was right standing in front of her. Pyromancy, an art that is wielded by the user's own emotions, though strong emotions means a stronger flame, if the wielder let their emotions such as anger control them, then he or she loses control over the flame and it slowly begins to consume both the body and soul that possesses it.

Yes, powerful art but…

 ***Thump Thump***

…she will need it…

 ***Thump Thump Thump Thump***

...at its fullest possibilities!

 *** Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump Thump!***

The sound of her undead heart starting to painfully beating could be heard all across of her body. Beating in such a rate, that was considered dangerous or even deadly towards living beings, and for each beating, it releases a substance directly to her veins. Mirune releases small painful groans as she feels her veins being swollen by the red burning substance inside of her, but she could already feel the effects running. She could feel her all strength enhanced far beyond of her possibilities, and the pain. The immense pain that she was feeling right now, was as if she was alive, truly alive for the first time for ages!

Aiz looks over the Adventurer and notices crimson lines forming a root shaped like form spreading across both her neck and face, and with it, a crimson aura started burning around her body. When she heard her groaning out of pain, she wanted to help her, to stop her from doing anything dangerous. But when she saw her face it made her skin crawl, she had a smile that no sane person would have, even perhaps no living being. As she slowly opens her mouth, a fate reddish steam starts coming out from her mouth edges and with it, an inhuman feral snarl comes out from her.

" **RAAAARGH!** " the Chosen Undead releases an inhuman roar.

Aiz's entire body flinched soon when she heard that roar. A roar that she knew well, a roar very similar to the monsters that dwell inside the Dungeon. So far only few were able imitated a monster's roar, the ones who let their anger control over them 'Is she a Berserker? No…No Berserker was capable to something like this.'

Both of the women looked at her startled by the sudden roared coming from the Adventurer, even the monster was affected by it. Taking the advantage of the situation, the Chosen Undead unleashed the fury of her flames towards her foe. Two massive fireballs formed on her hands and throws them in synchronize, hitting directly towards his chest. Exploding in the process, the monster cried in pain as he feels his skin burning by the intensive heat from the explosion.

"Chantless magic! How is that even possible!?" Loki shouted when she saw Mirune casting, in their idea, fire magic without needing chanting the spell to cast it.

The monster enraged by its pain, charged directly towards the Undead but little knew he that she was already to cast other spell. The Chosen Undead channeled her Pyromancy and concentrated on the palms of her hands, forming two orbs of fire. When the monster was closed she casted dual Great Combustion, exploding a burst if fire directly to its face.

The monster yelped in agony as he feels the fire burning the left side of his face, severely wounding his eyesight, but it didn't stay there. The Chosen Undead closed her mouth and started to swell it up, when she open her mouth again, a pale purplish smoke was puked out of it. The monster started coughing due to lack of oxygen entering his lungs, little he knew whenever he coughed, the toxins from the smoke entered inside of his system. Seeing without any option, the monster jumped back out of the purple smoke to inhale oxygen once again, but without giving any time to recover. Mirune comes out from the smoke, charging directly towards the monster with her closed fists lifted ready to strike him.

The monster immediately crossed his four arms to block her attacks, a wrong move from him that he couldn't have foreseen in beforehand. With her unnatural strength enhanced beyond that her limits, on the moment when her fist touched his arms, it broke immediately his arms. The monster screamed in pain as his arms become useless and fell limped. Taking no breaks, Mirune gave another punch directly below of the left side of his ribcage and another follow hitting his lower jaw, throwing him away few feet away from her.

The four armed beast starts coughing out blood from his wagging jaw, barely addling the pain, the beast manage to back to his feet, but he stayed for long. He quickly turns around and starts limping away from Mirune in fear. Then suddenly his body being surrounded by a pale ring, he suddenly felt a great amount of weight on his body as if was pressing him to ground. Slowing him down.

" **Where do you think you're going?** " a voice said behind him.

The monster slowly start turning around, only to see the person that have been fighting with holding a silky Trinket on her hand that emitting a yellowish glow.

After casting "Tranquil Walk of Peace" on the monster, she placed back her talisman on her belt, guided her hand towards the bottomless box that was on the back of her belt and opened it. The Sword Princess looked over the Chosen Undead shoving her hand inside of the small box and when she did it, a bright light starts coming out inside of it. She slowly sees the Chosen Undead pulling something out of it, focusing her eyes; Aiz noticed that was some sort of handle. As she continues pulling, it revealed more far that a mere handle, it was a sword. An enormous sword that was easily twice of her size made of what it appears to be entirely made of stone.

'How can she hold such a thing inside of a small box, not even to mention wielding it!' the Sword Princess mentally shouted.

Holding the handle with both her hands, the Chosen Undead lifted upwards towards easily. Aiz could feel the air starting picking up towards the blade of stone sword, as it starts glowing. She could a great amount of power of unknown origin being accumulated on the blade, but the feeling was like primordial, was as if the force of nature where being pulled to the sword.

" **AAARGHHHH!** "

With all her strength, the Chosen slammed her sword to the ground unleashing a devastating energy wave towards the monster, leaving behind a path of destruction and dust wherever it went. Seeing this, the monster tried to run away but it was useless. When he dared to look back, the wave had reached to him. The monster screamed in pure agony as his body starts to be disintegrate into pieces, his screams stopped when his body was completely disintegrate alongside with his core that had shattered into pieces and scattered it.

Aiz vision was covered by screen of dust being pulled towards their direction and by instinct, she covered her eyes. When the dust lifted, it revealed a linear path of destruction where the sword had slammed. Aiz look back towards where the monster and couldn't see any signs of him, only a destroyed road.

Her eyes quickly glace towards the Adventurer who had defeated the monster, whose sword was still clung to the ground, wearily heavily panting. Then her eyes quickly widen when she saw weapon on her hands. When she had lift up the enormous sword, it revealed that the blade was full with cracks and was already missing some pieces on the edge of the blade. Indicating clearly that was heavily damaged.

'Did she done that? Is she that strong that doesn't even her weapons can handle with her true strength?' Aiz thought, and then she gave a quick look over the destroyed road and look back to Mirune 'She is dangerously powerful. Which familia does she belong to? Is she a High-Rank Adventurer?'

'Great job me...' Mirune said mentally 'I think I use too much strength on this thing.' She mentally sighed as she looks over heavily damaged Dragon Greatsword 'This thing isn't cheap to repair you know.'

Slowly, the people started to gather forming a crowd and began applauding towards Mirune. The Chosen Undead stayed there surprised as the people appeared out of nowhere and started to gather around her applauding to her, giving her congratulations and thank you, that sort of thing.

"Pepele! Bashu!" an older voice of a woman shouted.

Mirune eyes traced over the owner of the voice and saw an older Chienthrope dark haired woman holding the two children between her embrace. Then she started bowing repeatedly towards the light red haired person, but the person started to hold his ( **A.N: Mirune interprets Loki as he for now because she doesn't know that Loki is a woman** ) hands up and said something to her while pointing to her. Giving a last bow, the woman approached the Chosen Undead while holding the two children between her arms.

"Thank you for saving my children! I didn't know what I would do if I lose them, they are my dearest treasure!" the woman thanked Mirune while bowing towards her.

"It was nothing…" Mirune replied in her monotone, but she held a small smile forming on her lips "The lives of children are far more important than mine."

Before the woman could say anything else, a loud roar was heard from not far where they were. The Aiz looked at Mirune giving clearly the message and ran where the roar came from, after grabbing her helmet, shield and removing her sword underneath of the pieces of broken fountain, she bid farewell toward the woman and her children and ran towards the same way where the Sword Princess went.

*later that night- at the Hostess of Fertility upper floor*

The Chosen Undead stayed inside of a room from the Pub, leaning against a wall on the end of the room with her arms crossed while looking offer the sleeping little goddess on the bed and the white haired boy sitting beside her. When she had defeated the four armed monster, both her and Aiz ran directly where they had heard the monster's roar. But when they reached to their destination, they found a giant white ape like creature being defeated by no other than Bell with Hestia sitting on the floor not far from him. Seeing there was no need for any help, the Sword Princess left before giving lowly 'Congratulations' with a small smile. Only Mirune stayed behind, after all, she had business with them. But that all changed when suddenly Hestia passed out.

Out of panic, Bell started screaming for her but there was no response. So without any delay walked to their directions and together went finding help for the little goddess, only to finding it at the Hostess of Fertility. When a bluish grey haired female employee wearing a maid outfit named Syr told them that she was fine that she was just fatigued, made Bell relieve to hear that his Goddess was fine.

When the maid was about to leave the room, Mirune walked to her "Excuse me." she called her attention.

"Yes?" when the maid turned around she presented by a green plant shaped like a flower that was being hold by Mirune "What is this?"

"Is called Green Blossom, it as special properties that allows stamina recovery. It can consumed like this or can be mashed and brewed with hot water (I think)." She mentally added the last part "Could you please make a tea with it for Lady Hestia to drink it?" Mirune asked with her monotone voice.

Syr look over for a moment at the plant before grabbing and nodded "Of course, I will back in a moment." she said with a smile and left the room.

Sometime later, the maid returned with tray holding glass with greenish liquid inside. With help of Mirune, they made the small goddess drink the liquid slowly. Her facial expression quickly frowned when she felt the uniquely bitter taste of the plant running down her throat. After few minutes, her eyes started slowly open and then she spoke.

"BLEH! What is that? Is so bitter!" Hestia complained with a tough out as stands up from the bed.

"Goddess! I am so glad that you're alright!" Bell replied cheerfully as he sees his goddess was alright.

"Bell? Cathiddei? Where are we?" Hestias asks as she looks around and noticed that was inside of an unknown room.

"You are at Hostess of Fertility Goddess Hestia." Syr said politely towards "Bell and Miss Cathiddei took you here when you passed out due to fatigue. Miss Mirune gave us a plant that allowed your recovering much faster than that it should." she explained.

Hestia looks towards Mirune "Thank you." she received a nod a response.

"Now if you excuse me. I must leave; I still have duties to complete. Feel free to rest much you need." with that said the maid left the room, leaving the three alone.

"Goddess, you made me so worried." Bell said with a tone that showed how concerned he was with her when she passed out.

"I am sorry to make you worried Bell. In these last days, I have been so busy that I couldn't sleep properly. Speaking of which, what happen to you Miss Cathiddei? You look to be in really bad shape." Hestia asks when she noticed the condition of Mirune's armor.

"Dealt with another moster in the market." the Chosen Undead gave her a poor and simple summary "Lady Hestia."

"Huh?"

"Despise being glad that I was able to assist with your recovery, I have business to attend with you." despise her face doesn't show a lot emotions, her quiet and serious voice betrays it "After some to think, I finally reached to conclusion. I accepted it."

"Then you mean…"

Mirune nods "Yes, I accept joining your Familia." she firmly stated.

Words couldn't describe of how happy Bell was of someone accepting their request of joining their Familia after so many failed attempts, plus, he knew that Mirune was an excellent edition for their little family. Hestia was also happy of course for someone accepting her Familia even after seeing how poorly they lived, the only bad part was that she will not be able to live with Bell alone never again. Despise of all that, she was happy.

"Very well then!" she said with a smile as she gets up bed "I, Hestia, head of Hestia Familia hereby welcome you, Miss Mirune Cathiddei, as a member of our Familia and one of my children! Welcome to our little family!" she happily announced "Now we just need to give you your Falna to finish your initiation!"

"Falna?"

"Falna is a grace given by the Gods and Goddesses to their Familia members, with these blessings allows one body to perform feats that supersede the limits of a normal mortal." Her newly patron goddess explains to her "And seeing that you manage defeating a monster by yourself, and not to mentioning that you came from lower floors of the Dungeon, only proves that you are far more than normal than any mortal!"

"Then how we do this Falna?"

"First, you will need to remove your armor first; you only need remove your upper part of course. Then I will engrave it on your back."

Nodding at her words, the Chosen Undead begins to move the parts that keep all parts of the armor together; the first piece of the armor to come off was the upper chest piece that protects her upper part and neck. But when the piece came off and fell to the floor, a heavy and loud clung could be heard when touched at the solid wooden floor, resulting a small cracking sound being heard. Both Hestia and Bell had their mouths wide open. How can she wearing such a thing. Though those thoughts were removed from Hestia when noticed something, Mirune was stripping off armor and Bell was still inside of the room. So she did what was necessary.

"Bell, out! Out of the room now!" she begins to push the boy to the exit.

"Goddess?"

"Don't you see Mirune unclothing herself?"

When she said that, Bell's face turned redder that a tomato and quickly turns his wheels towards the door and ran "Sorry!"

*Sometime later*

"Damn I will tell you. If I didn't know you or if I was seeing from your back. I would think you were a man." Hestia commented surprised.

At the moment, the Chosen Undead was standing in front of her half naked. The reason why Hestia was surprised, was because when Mirune removed her armor, revealing her strong hardened body, a body that have been trained none stop in her previous live to be a Berenike knight. Even as an Undead, it was still possible to see the fated scars scattered around her body.

Following Hestia next order which was to lie down, but seeing that the bed was rather smaller comparing to her, the Chosen Undead lay down instead on the floor with her back fencing the ceiling. Soon when Mirune was on the floor, Hestia sat on her back, though at first it was weird after being accustomed to Bell's back for so long rather of someone else. So without any delay, she started the ritual.

The little goddess removed a needle from one of her hairpins and without so much as a flinch pricked her index finger and squeezed out few drops of inky black onto Mirune's back. On the moment when her blood touched Mirune's back, her mind blank out as she channels her mind with Mirune's soul. When a Falna is being formed between the Head of Familia and its member, the Head of the Familia is capable to bind it to his or her soul toward it. But to do it so, she would needed to go inside Mirune's body.

When Hestia re-open her eyes, she was meet large field covered by a thick fog and walked into it. Sometime had already passed since she entered here, but until now she wasn't able to find Mirune's soul. It was this fog; it was trying to prevent her to find it. But why? Why there is something like this inside of a mortal?

Despise of all that, she doesn't give up. This mortal, this child had choose her to be her Goddess, to join her Familia. In the past, she used to be all alone inside of the basement of an old abandoned church, she tried so many times for someone to join her but no one wanted. But that all changed when Bell came along and her live turned far brighter than ever. Then she came along, a mysterious person that appears out of nowhere and accepted her proposal joining her despite knowing how they live. She wouldn't fail this.

She continues walking through the screens of fog until she noticed something. Within the fog, she noticed a shape in the mist of the swirling white. So taking a chance, she walked towards it. Though when never comes closer to the shape, the shapes becomes bigger and bigger whenever as she closer to it. When she finally to reached to it, her were far wide that possible. What she was seeing was no ordinary soul.

This soul was black as night and had a white glowing outline around it. Burning like was on fire. As she starts slowly approaching towards the strange soul, she could feel a strange feeling coming out of it, a feeling somewhat familiar but she couldn't guess what. Though the feeling was as if was looking down at her as if was she a mere bug comparing to it.

So without any delay, she connected herself with it. She could all sorts of emotions being chained down in the deepest parts of the souls, but even so, she could feel compassion and valor, but the biggest of it all as the burden, she could feel big burden within this soul. But oh how it burned.

After being able to stabilize the bound between Mirune's soul and the Falna, her back started to glow a bright light as the emblem of Hestia Familia being carved. With this, Mirune was an official member of Hestia Familia.

"Is all done Miss Cathiddei, now we just need to do something that I have been wondering about." the Goddess said as she gets up from Mirune's back, allowing Mirune to rise up.

"What is it?" the Chosen Undead asks as she gets up to sit.

"Is nothing that serious, I just want to see your [Status]. When a Falna is made, it forms something called [Status] that set various parameters, such as [Basic Abilities], [Development Abilities], [Magic], [Skills] and the overall the [Level]. A level shows the rank of an Adventurer, unlike [Status], the status of an Adventurer is considered to be secret information only available to his or hers Familia Head and members but the level of an Adventurer is required to be reported and can be shown to others. The [Basic Abilities] are Strenght, Endurance, Dexterity, Agility, and Magic. Each one is shown be a rank and a number from 0 to for example, from 0 to 99 is consider I rank, 100 to 199 is H, 200 to 299 is G, 300 to399 is F, 400 to 499 is E, 500 to 599 is D, 600 to 699 is C, 700 to 799 is B, 800 to 899 is A, and 900 to 999 is S. [Basic Abilities] can be raised through excilia gained from training and battles. [Basic Abilities] reset to I0 at every level up although the abilities gained before each level up will remain as an invisible base." Hestia made a little pause before speaking again "[Development Abilities] are different from [Basic Abilities] in the sense that they are characteristics specializing in a certain area, like for example having more Endurance that normally or being capable being a mage to be able cast a wide variety of spells. Starting from Level 2, there is a chance of gaining one every level up. [Magic] is considered to be a strong power. There are two different types of Magic; Congenital Magic, [Magic] based from one's own ability and race, and [Acquired Magic], [Magic] based on the Falna given by the Gods and Goddesses. [Magic] requires a specific chant to activate, and the longer the chant the stronger the [Magic] is. And finally [Skills], [Skills] are inherent abilities that can be discovered by those that have received the Falna. Skills correct and strengthen specific [Basic Abilities], [Magic], and actions. The chance of discovering a [Skill] is said to be rare, and [Skills] with effects that no one else has are considered to be [Rare Skills]." Hestia releases a sigh after giving a rather long resume to her newly member "Did you understand?"

Mirune just nodded.

"Please tell me that you are telling the truth. I would rather not repeat myself." The loli-goddess said hoping that the Chosen Undead was jesting around.

"I am not jesting." Mirune stated with a nod.

Staring at Mirune for a moment she walked to her back "Now if you excuse me."

The little goddess kneeled down with a piece of paper and touched the emblem, then it started to glowing and numbers and letters appeared in front of her, moving. She placed the paper on Mirune's back and let the information on Falna passing through the paper. After few seconds, letters and numbers started too appeared in black ink. After the information being passed, Hestia removed a paper and stared for a moment, before being interrupted by the door knocking.

"Goddess, are you two finish?" it was Bell's voice.

"Yes, just a moment." Hestia said while giving Mirune a glare, clearly telling her to dress up, though she didn't understand it "Put some clothes one." she said lowly.

Doing what she had told, Mirune wrapped around her chest area with a cloth that she had one her and grabbed on dark gambeson that she had underneath of her armor ( **A.N: They need to have something underneath of that armor, though in the game doesn't show that** ) and put it on. Seeing that the Chosen Undead was dressed, Hestia opened the door for Bell to enter.

Though still nervous of what happen before, Bell spoke "So how did it go?"

"It went rather well actually. I was just about to see Mirune's [Status], I have rather curious about her abilities since day one." Hestia said as she shows the paper on her hand to Bell.

Also rather curious about the topic, Bell also approaches towards Hestia and looks over paper on goddess's hand.

* * *

 _[Mirune Cathiddei]_

 _Level: [Blank]_

 _STR: SSS1550_

 _END:SSS1550_

 _DEX:C750_

 _AGI:D600_

 _MAGIC:A800_

 _DEV-ABI(Development Abilities): Unnatural Strength, Unnatural Endurance, Teacher, Repairer/Upgrader, Paladin,_ _Swordsmanship ,Valor;_

 _MAGIC: [Holy Magic], [Fire Arts];_

 _SKILLS: Quick Caster, Sword Specialist, Shield Specialist, Sharp Senses;_

* * *

"Triple S rank, is that even possible?" Bell said clearly shocked.

Both Bell and Hestia stayed glued at the paper with their eyes wide open, they couldn't believe that she possessed such insane status. They give a shocked expression towards Mirune, who simply was simply staring at them with her head tilted, not knowing why they were surprise. This… this paper only proved that Mirune only could be a natural High-Rank Adventurer. But what caught next Bell's attention was Mirune's level, it was blank. Like, there is nothing there. This really made him confused at this.

"Hum…Goddess, why Mirune's level is blank?" he said as he points at the paper.

'Huh? Blank?' the loli-goddess quickly looks over where Bell was pointing at and he was right, it was blank "Hum, perhaps Falna can't exactly calculate the value of her level due to her insane status. But is nothing to worry about." She finish as she signs wearily "I think that I have too much excitement for one day, I am kind of tired myself." She said as puts the paper on the desk that was in the room.

"Well, then both me and Mirune will go back to church, so please take some rest Goddess. We will see you tomorrow." Hestia respond him with a nod and with, Bell existed the room with Mirune following him with her stuff with her.

When the door closed, Hestia stayed there for a moment looking at the door to see if someone enters the room. After seeing that nobody would enter, her attention fell on the paper on desk. She glared over the paper suspiciously for a while, before entering in action. She slowly approaches the piece of paper and placed index finger on Mirune's name and slides over it as she bubbles words that no mortals understand anymore.

" _ **Vereor Nox"**_

At those words, the paper once white turned black and the letters were black ink, where now glowing a bright golden glow while holding an ancient language that only the gods could understand, revealing far more that the mere paper from before.

She grabbed the paper and her eyes quickly fell where Mirune's level used to be, and where used to be blank, was now written. A Heroic Legend.

"Heroic Legend, a title given to those whose deeds went far beyond possibilities both of a mortal and of a God. Until now, only two once possessed this title on the past, but that was during the Ancient Ages and they are long gone. Who just are you, Mirune Cathiddei?"

End Chapter 2

* * *

 **Did you like it? Please reviews are** **appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here it is the chapter three of The Forgotten Legend!**

 **This time the chapter is shorter comparing to** **those I usually put, would be longer but when I noticed that was on top of six thousand words and was not yet in the middle, so I decided to cut a part of the history and put it in a future chapter. And perhaps my future chapters will also become shorter because of my school schedule. I am really unlocky, I just started my summer vactions and I am already in the middle of it. Like, I started my summer vactions on July 30th and my classes starts on September 1st, at 10 a.m to 6:30 p.m everyday except on Saturdays that ends at 1p.m.**

 **Either way, thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favs and reviews this story, and also thank you to** **Flames of Nocturne, even though you didn't help me in this chapter (which I am okay with that, because you need enjoy your vacations), but still thank you for the previous chapter we worked together.**

* * *

Chapter 3: First day on the job

Far from the place where Bell defeated the Silverback, a hooded person in a dark purplish robe stood on the roof of a building, observing the fight delighted. This person was no other than the one responsible for the monster outbreak, Freya the head of the Freya Familia, a goddess with a look that is superior and outstanding among the gods. She has long silver hair, purple eyes and white skin like that of fresh snow, she wears an elegant, seductive black and red long dress that expose most of her stomach, breasts and legs, that was being concealed by the robe.

She had just witnessed the entire fight with all her full interest towards Bell, though in the end she felt a little bad for Hestia for putting her through all this; however her best's interests were for Bell alone.

"I am sorry Hestia; however, I am really jealous of you. That child of yours is still a bit unreliable, but…" she chuckles "He is just amazing. I hope that we can play again, Bell." with that said, she was about leaving when she noticed someone else approaching Bell.

It was the woman from before, the one who defeated the monster from before. She admits that she saw bits of the woman's fight through the monster's eyes and she admits that she was powerful, but when she saw her supposedly death, she started losing her interest. However, it all changed when she saw it. She has the innate ability of seeing the color and brilliance of souls, known as the Discerning Eye, even though presumably dead, that woman's soul was still beating ferociously and burning as if it was on fire. But what really caught her attention, was that her soul was black. She had seen many souls of many colors throughout her life, but she never had seen a black one before. A soul that is capable to hold so many possibilities like this one.

And just to guess that this woman seems to be associated with her desirable Bell, made her far more excited and interested. She could feel a smile forming on her lips; she wanted those two no matter what.

"You are up to no good again, Freya." said a voice behind her.

Freya eyes widened in shock when she noticed black feathers being carried away by the wind at the moment the voice talked. The goddess quickly turns around, only to be presented by a hooded person wearing a deep black cloak, which concealed the rest of the person's body, which is surrounded by black feathers on the person's shoulder and neck area, and on the edges of the cloak. Despise the person's face being concealed by the darkness of the hood; Freeya knew full well who this person was.

"What are you doing here?" the goddess asks, clearly showing aggression towards the hooded person.

"Do you truly think that you can hide things away from me?" the person said as lift one its hand, revealing a rather feminine hand covered by an elegant black glove, holding a broken chain "I know full well what you did. Didn't you so called "Gods" sworn yourselves that you are prohibited from using your powers? Luckily for you, there were no deaths in your little operation."

"Then why you are here? Or have you forgotten that you aren't welcome here in Orario?" Freya asks aggressively.

The hooded person gasps dramatically "So much hostility coming from you! I am shocked!" the person said between fake sobs, though it only lasted for a few seconds before speaking again "Have you forgotten where your place is, child?" in this time quick turn of events, the hooded person asks with its own hostility, while revealing a menacing dark aura surrounding the person's body "In case have you have forgotten. Comparing to you, I am no bound to your rules. So I still hold all my powers at my disposal! So I think it is for the best that you simply turn around and go away!"

Knowing full well that she alone couldn't face the hooded person, Freya decided to take this chance and walked away. Seeing that the Goddess took its words and walked away, the hooded person turn its gaze towards the two running individuals with the fainted Goddess with them, then its eyes fell on Mirune.

"Oh! What we have here?" the hooded person said delighted "I haven't seen you for ages. You haven't chance a bit, Chosen Undead." It said between its chuckles.

With that said, the wind starts picking up and the hooded person disappeared among black feathers that are scattered by the wind.

"Welcome to the New Age."

*Later that night- at the abandoned church*

Both Bell and the newest edition of Hestia Familia, Mirune, climbed down the stairs to the basement of the church to get some rest themselves after this long stressful day. Only then it hit him, they didn't have a place where Mirune could sleep on. Mostly because they weren't expecting for her to give an answer so soon and secondly, she wasn't exactly the shortest person either. Just passing the door, Mirune had to lower her head just to pass through the door frame.

His worries didn't go unnoticed though, the Chosen Undead notices the white haired boy frowning a little while looking at the place. Was he worried about something? Is he worried for Hestia? Seeing no choose she decided to ask him.

"Is everything alright?"

The monotone voice of his new Familia mate calls his mind back to reality "Huh? No, everything is alright, is just that we have no place where you can sleep. I am truly sorry.

'So that is why he is worried so much, because there was no place for me to sleep.' The Chosen Undead said as she comes to realize why he was worried "Don't worry. It was my fault for agreeing to join you so early without giving you enough time to prepare yourselves." She said trying to reassure the boy.

"But still, I am truly sorry. We will find a something that you can sleep on as soon as possible." Bell said a bit more motivated.

'Is not like I need it or anything.' Mirune thought, as an Undead, she doesn't require the need to sleep, she would only require resting for a bit to recover lost stamina.

"We should also treat your equipment. They really look in bad shape." Bell commented as he looks over Mirune's equipment.

Seeing Bell's point of view, the Chosen Undead removed her bottomless box and from within, she removed three boxes containing several tools and an anvil with a strange stone on the anvil's face. Bell quickly jumped backwards in a comical sense when he sees Mirune removing out nowhere objects that should be impossible to fit inside such a small box. Indifferent by the boy's reaction, the Chosen Undead removed her damaged armor and prepare to repair it.

Mirune places her hand over the anvil and channels the souls that she have been gathering so far and let it flow. The strange stone on the anvil started emitting a white glow and out nowhere, a small white flame appears on top of it. Responding at this, the Chosen Undead places one of the pieces of her armor with a tong on top of the white flame and with a hammer, she starts hammering it down.

White sparks burst out as she strikes the hammer, and with each strike, the power of the souls that is used on anvil flows towards the piece of the armor and repairs it as if was brand new.

"Wow! Are you some sort blacksmith? Can you make weapons and armor with it?" the young Adventurer asks thrilled at the idea perhaps asking her if she could an armor or perhaps another weapon that he can use one day, alongside with the knife that Hestia gave him.

Mirune looks at him for a moment before looking back down and resuming her task "I am no blacksmith." her answer disappointed Bell "I have learned how to repair and upgrading equipment long time ago. Though, I don't remember who it was." Andre of Astora, a blacksmith that resided in the old church building in Undead Parish was the one who thought her how to repair and upgrading her equipment in cases if she needed to do something to her equipment when she couldn't find a blacksmith around, a useful skill indeed "As long is not broken. I can fix it. Sorry."

"Oh! I see." The boy said with a sigh, and then his attention fell on the box "What about that box?"

"Is a magical box that allows me to carry a lot of things inside of it no matter of its size. As long is not a living being." Mirune told him almost all the truth about the bottomless box, in reality, could hold anything item inside, because it is bottomless, though it was a nuisance when one has too many items.

"Ooh! What you have in there?" He asks curiously.

"Stuff." Mirune answers as she inspects the piece of her armor and after been pleased with her work, she changed for another piece.

"What stuff?"

Mirune looks at him and shrugs "Stuff." she answers before continuing working.

"Umm... Do you need any help with it?" Bell said, unsure how he could interact with her.

"Don't need any. Thank you anyway."

Bell look at her before releasing a sigh, seeing that she wouldn't reveal much, he decided to drop it for now. Perhaps with more time, she would warm up to them. Starting to feel rather drowsy, he decided to go to sleep. He walked towards the wardrobe; from there he removed a pillow and blankets and gave them to Mirune, which she put it beside her. With that done, Bell lay down on the sofa.

"Goodnight." he said as he gives a last look over Mirune before closing eyes.

Chosen Undead stayed there frozen, unsure what she needed to say. 'Goodnight', a word that was alien to her, yet at the same part familiar to her. Perhaps a word that she used to say when she used to be alive "Goodnight." the Chosen Undead said as her lips formed a small smile on their own, a genuine smile at that, but they soon fell down when she noticed what had happened to her for a moment.

'Did I just smile?' she wondered as she touches her lips 'It was... it was rather pleasant."

Soon after, all her thoughts about the smile vanish when her attention returned towards her task at hand. Well, she really doesn't have anything to do until the sun rises, so she has decided to repair all the equipment that she had inside of her bottomless box that still needed to be repaired. It will be a long night for her. She just hopes that she has enough souls for all of them.

*time skip- next day*

The light of the rising sun passes through the gaps of the wooded ceiling of the basement, which illuminates the small room a little bit. Slowly, Bell starts opening his eyes as he feels the light hitting him, indicating him to waking up. With a soft grunt, Bell slowly lifts up from his sleeping state and looks over the room, only to find himself alone inside of the room. The bed of his Goddess was empty, because she was resting at Hostess of Fertility and there wasn't any sign of Mirune. He could see her armor and equipment standing next to the wall, all repaired and clean as if they were as new, and next to it was the blankets all folded and the pillow unused. Did she spend all night repairing her equipment?

Seeing that he had no another choice, decided to look for her "Hmm. Where she can be?" he wondered out loud as he climbs up the staircase.

When Bell reached to the upper floor, he noticed that the door to the outside of the church was slightly open. Did she go outside? Being rather curious, the young Adventurer walked towards the door and gave a glance through the gap, there was no one. As he opens the door, he could feel the cold morning wind passing through his body, a refreshing feeling to him. As he investigates his surroundings, his eyes fells towards a figure not far from him. It was Mirune wearing her dark gambeson.

'What is she doing?'

As his curiosity continues driving him, he walked towards the raven haired woman, only to find her kneeling towards the rising morning sun. She had her hands crossed in a praying like gesture with her head tilted down towards the ground, mumbling words that he couldn't understand.

'Is she praying?' not knowing that he should or not interrupt, he decided to stay there in silence and wait until she finish.

"Vereor Nox…" with that said, after some time of waiting, Mirune rise up from her position, her empty eyes quickly looked towards Bell "Hello Bell."

"Good morning Mirune. Did you sleep well?"

"Sort of." she lied, she spent all night repairing every single weapon and armor that she had inside of her bottomless box, plus, she doesn't have the need to sleep either way.

"I see. That is good!" then the boy gave a small pregnant silence before speaking again "Were you… Umm, well…"

"Praying? Yes, I was praying." she said instead of him "I was just… paying my respects and duties. My… holy magic… is far more effective if I pray regularly, so that I can keep helping you when the time is needed." she let a half-lie rolling off her tongue, miracles were indeed more effective depending one's faith, like sorcery depends on intelligence and pyromancy depends on one's skills rather other things.

( **A.N: AKA Dexterity, which I don't know why** )

"Hmm." The boy hummed in understanding "What kind of spells can you do?"

"I can cast multiple type of healing spells, force manipulation, magical barriers used against spells. I am also able to cast several… fire arts spells. This means that I can set monsters on fire. Don't worry. I will be able backing you up whenever you need." Mirune gave to the boy a small resume of the spells that she is able to do, voiding spells that might to call unwanted attention, especially of the Lords.

With that done, Bell proposed to Mirune if they could go to the Dungeon. As members of an Exploration type Familia, it was their job to explore deep down and also was their main way to get money. Having no idea what to do, Mirune simply nodded at him in agreement. After taking their time to equip themselves, both of them went onward towards the Babel Tower, the tower that has been built on top of the Dungeon.

As they walked through the streets of Orario, Mirune noticed that the citizens are doing their business normally. Like, there is no sign of fear, insecurity or even perhaps mistrust on their faces. Is as if nothing happened yesterday. Were the Lords or even perhaps who ever rules this city able to hide accident that happened yesterday? Or perhaps they found a way to silence the witnesses. No, that couldn't be right. Surely they wouldn't do that, right? Is not like that they lack the means to do that, but, surely the people would start to notice.

She just hopes that this city does not fall to the same fate like the other one in the past.

"Mirune, are you alright?" the boy asks worried.

At first, the Chosen Undead didn't answer him before him calling her again "Hmm? Sorry I was just thinking." she said to reassure his uneasiness.

"You seemed worried about something. Is every alright?" Bell replied back still uneasy.

"I insure you that everything is alright." Mirune replied back.

Bell stays for a moment, looking at his familia's teammate for a moment, unsure if he could believe her word, in the manner she replied him back, he could feel some sort of doubt being sucked by her words, just too personally reassure him. Despise of her act to ease the boy's concern, but deep down, Mirune knew very well that the boy couldn't do anything against a Lord's wrath, perhaps not even her, but she wouldn't go down without giving a fight. Not when she could do something about it. If one day that day arrives, she will do her best to save many innocent lives as possible.

The boy sighs "Alright, but seriously if something is bothering you, don't hesitate to say it." even despise Bell don't know the reason behind Mirune's behavior, he still tries his best to insure his companion's wellbeing.

The Chosen Undead simply stares at him in silence before giving him a small nod and continue walking forwards their destination.

*inside of the dungeon*

"At your left, Mirune!" Bell yelled to his fellow familia member as he sees a monster coming towards her.

At his words, the Chosen Undead unleashes a powerful fiery combustion from her right hand towards a green humanoid with pointy ears, known as Goblin, who tried to hit her with a small wooden club. The creature screams in pure agony as it burns into cinders, her attention quickly turned as she sees a lupine humanoid, known as Kobold, running towards the young Adventurer.

She clenches her fist for a moment before a flaming orb forming around her palm of her hand and threw it towards the beast, like before, the creature screams as its body burns, turning it nothing more than ashes. Bell looks at her astonished for a moment before a thankful nod before moving forward towards a small mob of kobolds.

The young Adventurer dashes through them at incredible speed as he slashes them with his newly black bladed knife with precise and yet sloppy swings. She admits that he has made some improvements since the last time she saw him fighting, but he is still reckless when choosing the right moments to strike and he also needed to work on his footsteps. Because of the way he is moving, soon or later he will stumble and fell to the ground leaving him defenseless. She then sees the boy finishing the last standing Kobold by doing a back flips right above it and stabbing it on its back.

Bell then releases a relieved sigh "That's the last of them." afterwards, his attention quickly on the stones scatter around and starts picking them up, where he places them inside of a leather pouch on his belt.

The Chosen Undead looked at him, puzzled "What are you doing?"

He looked at her confused for a moment "Do you mean this?" he asked as he shows a purple stone to her, which he receives a nod as an answer "This is a Magic Stone, is the core and the life source of the monsters. We gathered them and then exchange them for money back at the Guild."

"Does it worth something?" Mirune asks, wondering how such small stone can worth money.

"It really depends on their weight. Sometimes you can collect a lot of stones only just to receive some valis." Bell replied back a sigh as he finishes gathering he Magic Stones, and then he looked around "We should be on the fourth floor; maybe we should go a little deeper today."

Without saying anything, the Chosen Undead follows the young Adventurer as if she was his shadow. As they wander through the dungeon, their routine is simple, they kill any monster that they come across with, they gather the stones that the monsters and on rare occasions things what Bell calls a [Drop Item] and then they climb down stairs to the next floor. But there is something that puts Bell wondering about.

From the moment that they stepped inside of the dungeon, he hasn't seen her use her sword. Is not like he is complaining or anything. He is just wondering why. Up until now, she's avoiding using her sword instead she prefers using her fire magic. Surely there must be a reason. Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask her. If he wants to know her better, he needed to start from somewhere.

"Hey Mirune." his voice calls her attention "Can I ask you a question?" he receives a nod as an answer "I have been wondering. Why don't you use your sword?"

"Does it… bother you?" Mirune replies indifferent regardless the sort of question he asked her.

"T-T-That's not what I meant!" the boy yelped back nervously "I-I mean, isn't easy for you to use your sword instead using your magic?"

Mirune steals her gaze towards her sheathed sword on her back before looking back at Bell "I don't have any particular reason. No need to use it, yet." her monotone voice tries to explain him in the best way she can before looking back ahead, towards the deep halls of this enormous daedal dungeon "Plus, you need more experience" those words took Bell by surprise, he wasn't expecting that "You lack experience. You are sloppy and reckless when fighting. You don't plan, you just react by instinct and that is dangerous." those words shook Bell, despise knowing what Mirune meant it still hurt him "I figured several ways to defeat you just by observing you. But you are learning step by step and that's good." then her gaze fell again at Bell, despise being hidden by her helmet, he could feel a comforting aura coming from her lifeless eyes "You will need to become stronger in the future. Until then, I shall be your wall and sword."

Bell could feel his face heating up as he watches the woman in black armor continue walking deeper of the Dungeon. Perhaps she was right. He barely as a month's worth of experience and up until now he just had been scrabbling by the best way he could without any assistance. He could still remember when he killed his first monster, he returned back to his Goddess, covered with scratches, but like Mirune said, he gained experience by step by step just by returning covered with scratches once again. Not only that, but he also almost died three times in these very same week. The first time when he was trapped by the Minotaur, second time was when he was surrounded by the War Shadows and finally the third time was with the Silverback.

Those were all the moments where his mind was at its worst, either for anger or fear; he let his primal instincts rule over him. But even then he gained experience, bit by bit, he learned a way to survive and the defeat of the Silverback was the proof of what he had learned. At first his mind was in disarray, but when he managed to gather himself and with the help of his Goddess, he was able to use his surroundings to his advantage.

An act that led him to become a bit a stronger in one way or another.

"Huh?" his attention quickly felled on his fellow familia member when she suddenly stopped "What's wrong?"

"We have company." she said as her hand quickly reached on the handle of her sword.

At the moment when she said that, the place around them started to shake recklessly endlessly. The boy quickly puts his back facing Mirune's as he looks around with his knife ready for anything to come. His eyes quickly grew wide as he sees the walls cracking themselves open, revealing truly lies beyond. The most sinister and largest phenomenon that marks the Dungeon as the [Mother], the mass production of monsters on a single place. Dozens upon dozens, black humanoid figures with long and sharp claws and a single red orb eye come out from the gaps, surrounding them by a deep sea of black and red. War Shadows.

The boy's hand that was holding his knife trembles nervously, he already faced this sort of phenomenon before, but it was never as large as this. Then his ears quickly perked up as he hears of slicing metal behind. When he turns around and he sees Mirune unsheathing her enormous sword as crimson sparks flew out from the within.

"Get down." she stated calmly

At the moment when she said that, the War Shadows charge towards them like a wave. The young adventurer quickly kneeled down like he was told to and then the Chosen Undead took the next action. Holding her greatsword with both of her hands, she did a full three hundred and sixty degree swing of her chaos weapon, pushing away the wave from them and killing many on the way.

"Let's go." the Chosen Undead said as she quickly removes her massive shield from her back and hold it tightly.

Following her lead and with the help of her greatshield, and her unnatural strength, to run over their way through, the duo ran towards one of the directions in hope to get away from them as far as possible, but it seems it proved to be impossible. The shadowed creatures kept following them non-stop, no matter how many turns they do, the War Shadows manage to keep following them like moths drawn to a flame. But when the moths come too close to the flame, they burn into cinders.

" **GRAAUL!** " the shadowed creatures howled in agony as their body turned into by the stream of flames coming from Chosen Undead's hand.

As they ran through the halls of the Dungeon, the duo reached to a point where they came across a dead end, stopping them from going any further. Having no other choice, Mirune started to cast out several of her Pyromancy spells that she could muster at the moment while trying avoiding from hurting Bell. And for the boy, surprisingly enough from her point of view, uses the knife of his to slay any incoming monster that manages to pass through Mirune's infernal defensive.

With a dash to the left, Bell dodges an attack of a War Shadow that meant to hit him on his right side and he counter attacked by stabbing in its chest and then slashing it upwardly. At the moment when he was about to turn around, another War Shadow appeared in front him with its sharp claws ready to cut his head off, but the creature only managed to slide its claws across his cheek when Bell moved his head on right moment when he noticed the creature.

Not wanting to give more time to the creature, the young adventurer quickly finished the creature before it could do anything and jumps back to Mirune's side.

"Bell, focus." the Chosen Undead said without taking her eyes off the creatures.

"Sorry. They are so many that I don't think that my body can't hold it." Bell said showing signs of exhaustion.

'This isn't good; there is no end of them. And also…" she quickly looks over her blazing hand as she continues casting her Pyromancy at them 'Soon or late my flame will burnout and I will not be able to use it for a while.' Then something hit her mind 'Wait, I can use that, but will it work? There is an only way to find out.'

Bell quickly notices that Mirune had stopped casting her fire magic. What is she doing? He quickly looks at her and sees her with her hand, the one she was using for casting her magic, inside of that small box on the back of her belt. And from within she removed something that he never expected to see.

"A s-skull?"

That's right, from within of the small box, Mirune removes a skull. A human skull at that. But at the same time it wasn't a normal skull either. Instead being like a normal skull, this one is white crystal like form and from within of it, he could see a bluish glow coming out from the eyes and from the mouth.

"Fetch." with that said, the Chosen Undead stretches her arm backwards and then she throws it with all her strength.

At that moment, all the War Shadows looked towards the crystalline skull curiously as it flew above their heads. Their heads turn around as their single red eye are attracted by the flying skull passing above their heads, though it all ended when the skull finally reached to the other side of the ocean of War Shadows. The crystalline skull shatters into tiny pieces at the moment when it touched on the hard and cold floor, spreading bluish aura that was sealed inside across the area where it shattered.

.

.

.

But nothing happened. Simultaneously, the War Shadows turned their heads back towards the duo, staring at them with their single red glowing with all their attention on them.

"Hmm." Mirune hummed noncommittally, she wasn't expecting for that to happen "It didn't work." she said with her usual monotone voice, regardless the things didn't go how she as hoped.

"What!?" the young Adventurer yelled back in a comical way "W-What we do now!?"

"We fight." the Chosen Undead said as she prepares herself for their attack.

Bell just looks at her before looking back to them, he held tightly his knife and prepare himself for anything to come. Whoever it seems the fate as other plans. At the moment when the War Shadows were about to charge, the halls are filled with howls in agony coming from within their ranks. One by one, the War Shadows are killed ruthlessly by the sound of metal slashing and piercing on their flesh. Mirune tries her best to see whoever was killing the shadowed humanoid, but all she could see was a blurry figures dashing around in incredible speed causing heavy casualties among the monsters.

Soon when they realize, they stood there all alone without any sign of any monster, in their place stood the tiny stones scattered around the floor abandoned. They stood there in silence for a moment before Bell breaks it.

"What just happen?" the young Adventurer asks out loud, unable to understand what just happened.

"I don't know." then she looked at him "Bell, your cheek. You're bleeding."

The boy touches his cheek and notices that he was indeed bleeding "Oh. It's nothing. Is just a cut"

"Let me heal you." Mirune said as she removes her talisman from her belt "It can become infected if we don't treat it."

"Seriously, it's nothing! You don't need to strain yourself." he said with a reassuring smile to reassure his companion that he was alright.

"NO!" her sudden outburst startled Bell, her usual monotone voice now trembles "J-Just…please…let me heal you!" she begged with a broken voice.

He stood there staring over her trembling form, by the first time, the person who tends to be always calm in any sort of situation, was now begging him while holding her ivory silky trinket between her trembling hands.

Not knowing what he should do, he decided to let her heal him "Could you treat the wound for me?"

After saying lowly thank you, she placed her trinket on his cheek and lowly started to chant her spell. He could already feel the effects running across his body as the warm golden glow comforts his body. But even then he couldn't forget her sudden outburst, even beneath of her helmet, he could see how helpless she felt when he declined her help.

'Did something happen to you in the past, Mirune?' he wonders as he observes her healing him 'Is that why you can't remember anything?'

Even though he wanted to ask her, he didn't have the courage to do it. Perhaps one day when she is ready, he could ask her.

*scene change- in an alley somewhere in Orario*

Five figures lurk in the midst of a dark alley of the great city of Orario, hidden away from the busy streets filled with people and merchants trying to sell their wares. Three out of five had their identity hidden by wearing a dark hooded cloak, while the other two were wearing a very familiar green waitress uniform.

"Mission complete Lady Alvina." the five figures said at the same time unemotionally.

" _ **Well done."**_ The voice of Alvina purrs contented in their head _**"Yezuh, Luro and Uhya, you wilt returneth to thy duties and Chloe and Arnya, stayeth alert for new orders."**_

"Yes, my Lady." they replied in union.

And then in a blink of an eye, the two waitresses stood there alone in the dark alley.

"Nya~?" Arnya was the first one to react "How we end up here nya?" she asks as she looks around, wondering why they were in an alley.

Chloe and Arnya looked confused at each other before the black haired cat person yelling "OHH NYOOO! MAMA MIA WILL HAVE OUR HIDE IF WE ARRIVE TOO LATE NYA! Sorry Arnya, but I don't want to face Mama Mia's punishment!" with that said, the black haired girl starts running as fast she could, leaving behind the brunette girl all alone in the alley.

"NYOOO! WAIT FOR ME CHLOE! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

So the brunette starts chasing Chloe in the midst of the busy streets of Orario while yelling to her friend, only to be ignored by her. They just hope that Mama Mia's brutal doesn't fall upon them.

Chapter 3 end

* * *

 **Did you like it?** **Please, reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here it is finaly the fourth chapter, all ready to be read!**

 **First of all, merry christmas to everyone.** **Second, I have the feeling that this chapter didn't went how I was expecting, I have been in this last days very tired because of so many projects for the school and I'm going to start my internship soon, so I'll doubt I'll have time to write.**

 **But let's forget about that. Thank you for all you guys for reading, fav, follow, review this story! You're the best!**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"YOU WENT TO THE SEVENTH FLOOR!?" the building shook with the power of the sound of a woman's shout.

After returning from their long trip in the Dungeon, Bell told Mirune that they needed to go next to the Guild to exchange the things they have collected for valis. From what Bell explained to her, is that the Guild is some sort of organization that manages Familia within Orario and provides services to adventurers. Services that include giving advices to Adventurers: often suggesting at what depth an adventurer should go in a dungeon in accordance to their level and skills, as well as warning them of any special dangers of certain floors and how to prepare against them. The Guild also provides weapons and armor to new adventurers who are just starting out, which explains the current equipment that the Bell as, minus the knife that Hestia gave him.

Mirune wouldn't mind giving him some of her equipment that she no longer uses, but they are too big to fit on him.

The building is called 'Pantheon', a large building made of magnificent stonework with multi-colored flags hanged just outside. The building itself is not very far away from the tower where the Dungeon lies below.

At the moment, the duo was inside of the building. Bell had told her to wait for a moment while he was going to exchange the magic stones and the loot. But in the end, it seems that Bell was caught in a conversation, which Mirune could assume was one of the Guild's staff.

So to pass her time, Mirune stood in front a wooden board nailed to the wall while staring at written sheets of paper posted on it. For her guess, this board should be some kind of request board where the Guild asks the Adventurers to do something in exchange for a reward of sorts. If anyone passes by and saw her staring at the board, they would assume that she was choosing a task to do, but of course that wasn't the case.

'I don't understand anything what is written.' the Chosen Undead mimicked a mental sigh.

Apparently, after so many years, humanity had decided that it was the time to change their vocabulary. At least they decided to keep the numbers the same. No matter how many times she tries, she couldn't figure it out what was written. So she decided to quit, for now.

'Lady Alvina could have told me about this. That sneaky cat.'

Even with her mind distracted with her problem at hand, she made sure to keep her attention on Bell all time. Who knows if someone could try to do something to him. As far she knows, despite of their strange choice of protective gear, their weapons were still designed to kill. Unlike Bell, she had noticed the way how some Adventurers look at him. They look at him as if he was a prey, ready and waiting to be hunted.

She doesn't know how the things are between Adventurers, but as a member of the same Covenant, she needed to keep an eye over him. Even if that means to suspect the Elven girl that Bell was talking to.

[{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}]

Eina Tulle, a serious, calm demeanor young half-elven girl with a slim body, pointy ears, shoulder length brown hair, and emerald colored eyes. She wears her everyday standard Guild uniform, which consist of a black vest and pants with a white collared long sleeve shirt underneath and a gray bow tie and her black shoes. This is what she must wear whenever is in the Guild, which is every day! She doesn't remember when was the last time she wore something nice that was not black and white.

Her routine in the Guild is simple: staying behind on her counter most of her time helping any Adventurer that she works with, mostly giving them assignments when appear from time to time or giving them some advices, and there were also some occasions where she needed wandering around Orario delivering messages; giving her at least the chance to catch some fresh air.

But today was different. Bell Cranel, a young Adventurer boy with a juvenile, kind and shy personality and the appearance that could compare him to a white rabbit. He was a new Adventurer that she has started to work with since the beginning of the month; and so far, the boy only brought her concern up until now.

He is the only member of Hestia Familia: a new, small and poor Familia formed around a few weeks ago. This means that Bell was the only source of money for his Familia – where it seems to motivate him to work hard. Of course, she also heard that the Goddess of Familia has several jobs to have a way to take care of him – so she could asume that she is doing her best to take care of Bell.

However, the boy went way too deep that he should and was caught in a middle of a War Shadows swarm – where he almost got himself killed. Again!

"What were you thinking going to the seventh floor when you almost got yourself killed not that long ago!?

"Miss Eina, I am sorry, but I didn't go alone this time!" the boy said with a low tone, but low enough for her to hear, as he rubs his fingers together while trying to avoid looking at the scolding expression of his Adviser's face "I had help this time."

Then her expression changed for a confused one "You had help?" she asked.

He then nods before looking back "Mirune, come over here!"

'Mirune?' she questioned back, and when she did, she started to hear a heavy thumping noise coming closer and soon when she realize, a shadow was covering her completely. When she looked back to see the owner of the shadow, the only thing she saw was a massive figure in threatening looking black metal armor looking down on her as if she was a mere bug "Eeek." she only mustered to release a lowly whimper at sight of the massive figure standing in front of her.

"Miss Eina, this is Mirune – she just joined our Familia not that long ago." the boy announced with an innocent smile.

The Half-Elf stayed there in silence for a moment while trying to realize what he just said "Wait, did you say that she joined your Familia?"

When she saw the massive armored figure answering her with a nod, and as if it was a plague of some sorts, some of the Adventurers that were nearby, distanced themselves far away from them. A reason that made Bell looking at them confused before looking back at the Adviser.

"So that means that you two finally manage to recruit someone. Congratulation to both of you!" at that, the young Adventurer could only laugh embarrassedly while rubbing the back of his head. Then her attention turned towards the massive figure named Mirune "Hello Miss Mirune, my name is Eina Tulle and I am one employee of the Guild. Currently my duties involve being Bell's Adviser and seeing that you're from the same Familia, I don't see any problem also helping you out. I hope that can work greatly together!" at her response, Mirune replied to her with again with a nod, which made Eina a bit nervous - especially since she has her face hidden by her helmet, so can't read what sort expression she has.

She then coughed while trying going back to the topic "Now, Miss Mirune, as your Adviser, I need to know your current level so that I can know how I can send you along with Bell. By looking at you, you should be between Level 2 and 5. So I thi_"

"Blank." Mirune said with a monotone voice.

"Come again?" the Half-Elf replied back not understanding what she was referring.

"Level, is blank." Mirune said again, only this time with some more details.

"Well, about that Miss Eina…" Bell said while the back of his head a bit nervously before gesturing at her to come closer, which she did "Miss Mirune doesn't have a Level, but her status score is crazily high." he whispered in her ear.

Then, like lighting, the Half-Elf grabbed Bell by his collar and dragged him to the underside of the counter on the other side, leaving the boy in a strange and awkward position on top of the counter. An act that left Mirune looking at them with a confuse expression as she tilts her head.

"Are you sure about this?" Eina whispers "If what you say is true, then why is she here? Don't get me wrong, but you are only a novice Adventurer. What she gains to be with you?"

"Is her level that strange?" he replies back.

"There has never been an Adventurer with Blank Level, heck; I even think that she is even lying."

"Lady Hestia. It was she who discovered it during the formation of her Falna. I don't think she is lying." Bell defends not only his Goddess, but also Mirune.

"Then, how her level can be Blank?"

He thinks for a moment "She said that she came from the Dungeon's lower floors, but she doesn't remember anything other than waking up inside of the Dungeon."

"But that can't be possible! Is nearly impossible surviving down there without any source of supplies down there and the only place where you can get supplies down there is at Rivira, in the 18th floor." she thought out loud, then she turns to Bell "How did you know her?"

"She saved me three days ago in the Dungeon when I was surrounded by the 'War Shadows', she was alone when she saved me back then." he answered her.

'Did she fought her way up here?' she wonders 'That would perhaps explain why her stats are that high like he says.' she then stays there in silence for a moment before returning her attention at Bell "Do you trust her?"

"She saved my life once and protect me today during a swarm of 'War Shadows', I don't see anything to distrust her."

"I see, if you say so." with that said, she helped the boy to get up and then she turns her attention again towards Mirune, who was still there, staring at them with a confused expression "Sorry about that. I just needed to have a word with Bell here about not giving more trouble to anyone else." she laughs a little "Please, head towards to the counter over there to exchange your Magic Stones." she informs as she points towards the counter surrounded by walls and metal bars facing towards with a small area protected with glass. Then she remembers something "Oh, Bell!" the boy looked at her "Are you going to then Dungeon tomorrow?"

Bell looks at Mirune, who gives him a shrug, and then he looks back at his Adviser "I don't think so. I think that we had enough action for a day, so we thought to have a day off tomorrow."

"I see." She replied back pleased "Then meet me by the statue near of the fountain in the west side center plaza tomorrow."

Confused on why she wanted to meet with him, but he still nodded nonetheless, and went towards to the other counter to receive their money. They were presented by a sliding shelf where Bell puts all the stones and loot they have gathered on it, then the shelf slide back inside and after some time, it came back with a pouch of average size filled with its contents.

'So it is here where Bell exchanges those stones.' Mirune thought to herself.

"I am surprised that this time you have managed to gather this much, congratulations." said the voice of the man from the other side of the metal bars.

"Thank you." the boy replied back.

Then the man looked at Mirune "What about you, big lad? Are you here to exchange?"

She stays there in silence as a moment of thought before confirming with a nod, something that made Bell look at her confused. Without giving him time to say anything, Mirune stepped forward the counter as she reaches her hand towards her bottomless box, open it, put her hand inside and from within, she removed something that nearly made Bell drop his jaw.

Resting on top of her hand was enormous Magic Stone, but this one was different, unlike other Magic Stones that were plain dark purple-colored, this one however had red vines spread across like roots towards the stone's core. This was the first time that Bell ever saw a Magic Stone like that. Something that made him wonder - where she was able to find a stone like that?

"Where did you find this?" the man asks as he stares into the stone in Chosen Undead's hand.

"Found it inside of a one-eyed giant. Does it worth a lot?"

"Hmm. Let me have a look, lad."

Due to the size of the stone, the man needed to open the piece of glass just to allow the stone to pass through to be hand it to him. Then the man took it further, deeper of his counter, from where they stood, they could see the man working with some sort of device on the Magic Stone that Mirune brought, and after long five minutes, the man returns to the stone with him.

"I must tell you something, lad. What you have brought with you is a new kind of rare stones that have been recently discovered. We have dubbed them as 'Mutated Magic Stone'. They were found for the first time when the last expedition returned from their last journey in the deepest floors of the Dungeon." he said as rubs his hand on top of the stone.

"Mutated?" the boy said puzzled.

"Yes, unlike the normal kind, this kind has an anomaly of appearance and power. As you know, we use Magic Stones to power up things such as lighting, water purifiers, cooking stoves, refrigerators, all thanks to the power from within them, these ones however are five times more powerful than the normal ones. Which means that they are pretty useful!" the man explains as he starts to count the coins and put them inside of a pouch "And that makes me wonder, how did you managed to get one of these? Were you in the expedition by any chance?"

Mirune shook her head "No. I found it when I killed the giant in the deeper floors. I was alone."

"Hmm, you are either lying or you are the luckiest bastard there is in the world. Either way, is not my place to judge, I let that for the Gods." the man finishes counting the coins before handing Mirune a pouch that was three times bigger than Bell's "Here you go, 45000 valis. Don't go spending it in just one place."

Bell nearly dropped his jaw. 45000 valis! He never saw so many valis combined in all his life. He could only sigh in defeat as he walks out of the building defeated, something that made Mirune tilt her head before following the boy.

*scene change- at the Orario's street*

The duo wanders through the busy streets of Orario while receiving wondering eyes from many citizens that they pass by; however they were all directed to Mirune. This made Mirune feeling a bit itchy for being the center of all attention.

"So Mirune, we have the rest of the day off for ourselves and I was wondering if you wanted to do something." Mirune simply answer him with a simple shrug "Hmmm, seeing that we have a lot of money, I was thinking if we could buy you something." the boy wonders out loud.

This made the Chosen Undead turn her full attention on the young Adventurer "I don't need possession of goods. There is no needed for such actions."

"Don't be silly, Mirune. You need to have a change of clothes - don't you feel all stuffy in all that armor? Plus, we also need to find you a bed where you can sleep."

"I don't need it neither." she shook her head.

"Mirune, I will never be able to sleep comfortably knowing that I have one of my companions sleeping on the floor."

Seeing no way out of this, the Chosen Undead mentally sighs before turning her attention away from Bell "Do what you wish."

"Thank you, Mirune." the boy said with a smile.

With that said, the boy lead ahead with the Chosen Undead following him behind. As they walked in the middle of the busy streets of Orario, she noticed some others Adventurers – the very same Adventurers that she saw back in the Pantheon – looking toward them from a corner of a building. At first she thought that they were staring at her, but following they were actually staring at Bell.

Why they are looking at him? That was the question that she kept asking to herself. As far as she knows, the boy doesn't have anything that they might want. So this kept her wondering for a moment - but that doesn't mean that she might don't know why.

And of all the things than she could think of was that they wanted to hurt him. And if it gets to that point, she will act without any hesitation to protect him at all cause. Even if that means that she needed to kill them in the end.

After all, it wasn't the first time she'd killed someone that was sane.

*flashback – at Undead Parish's Church*

The sound of Mirune's heavy feet walking on the stone floor of the church, fills the little silence that there was in this magnificent abandoned church. The Undead Parish's Church had been built in favor a long time on top of the old church that still resides under her. And even though the church was abandoned a long time, there was still a resident staying inside of her.

Rhea of Thorolund, a priestess in the Way of White of blue blood that Mirune had saved from the Tomb of Giants back in the Catacombs, stood there, kneeling in front of the statue of the woman holding an infant while praying.

Praying words she could not hear, but only soft mumbles and whispers. Words of a young-woman barely in her adulthood, words of someone so innocent and naive, of someone who shouldn't be in this dying cursed land in the first place.

She was probably the only thing that was still truly sane in this land. And yet, her sanity was so gentle and fragile. A sanity that could be easily broken, it's something she hopes will never happen to her.

Walking between the pews, the Chosen Undead do her best to keep quiet to not disturb the praying maiden, but it would it seem than her metallic armored legs wouldn't let her. And hearing the sound of her armor, the kneeling maiden stopped praying and turned around to see the Chosen Undead in her Elite Knight set.

Her face quickly enlightens with happiness "Ah, Dame Cathiddei," she stood up and gave her a short bow "is so good to see you well."

As Mirune approaches Rhea, she reaches her hands to her helmet and removes it in front of her presence, a sign respect normally given towards high-born woman "As well for you, my Lady." with her helmet under armpit, she gave a proper bow to the maiden.

"Please, Dame Cathiddei, you don't need to remove your helmet in my presence. And please, call me Rhea." she replies back as she holds her hand up as a gesture for Mirune to act less formal in her presence.

"But, you're a noble, my Lady. It is only proper."

"As well as you are, Dame Cathiddei. Knights from Berenike are highly regarded in my homeland for their honor and duty to protect their kingdom and her people. Not to mention that you saved from the Catacombs without asking anything in return, not many would do the same."

"I am not a knight anymore. Only an Undead from the Asylum."

"It is true that we are all Undead in this land, but, that doesn't mean that we must forget our roots. If we remember who we really are, we will never be truly Undead." she then cast down her gaze "Even I sometimes doubt that I'm the same Rhea I was before, instead, I am nothing more than a monster wearing her skin." then she looks up again "But, you know what? I don't let that thought corrupt my mind! I still know that I am still me, the real Rhea! I still remember Thorolund, of her great cathedrals and schools, my lessons alongside with my colleagues and my Father! I remember them all!" the maiden said with confidence as she holds her hand over her chest, the place where her beating living heart, now dead, used to be "And as long remember them, I will never forget who I am and my duties to help you in your journey!"

Even with her emotions dulled, for some reason, the Chosen Undead felt jealous of the maiden. Was it perhaps that she remembers her past while she doesn't? All her memories back when she used to be alive were all blurry, the memories of her childhood, of her parents, of her country; everything was nothing more than a blur. All she can remember is that her name is Mirune Cathiddei and that she used to be a Berenike Knight - and a good one at that.

When the Chosen Undead was about to open her mouth, an old metallic sound of machinery working interrupted her from speaking. This sound of machinery belonged to the old elevators standing right bellow of the stairs that lead to the second floor above them. But the question still maintains unanswered. Who was using it?

Though their answers were soon answered when a heavy foot of man stepped out of the grilled door of the elevator, it was Petrus of Thorolund. Petrus, like Rhea, is a cleric from Thorolund - however, unlike Rhea, he was a man who knew how to fight. He wore the Elite Cleric set – a set given to those warrior clerics of the Way of White whom were high-level priests, in his hands were his morning star and his knight shield, and around on his belt was his Thorolund Talisman.

As far as she knew, he was sent here to Lordran as one of the Rhea's bodyguards, like her colleagues, but for unknown reasons, he got separated from them in the Catacombs and lost track of them. And now he was here, as if he knew where to find her. It was a strange coincidence.

"Petrus, you are alive! I thought you were dead when we were caught in the trap! Thank you Lords above for this miracle." Rhea said as she holds her hands together in praying gesture, but the man didn't reply back, he just keeps standing there as if he were a statue "Petrus? Is there something wrong?"

And yet again, Petrus didn't respond her back. Instead, he kept there silently gazing down at the floor with his head low. Though, that didn't stop Mirune from noticing Petrus grinding his teeth shut and gripping his mace tightly. There was something wrong with him, she could feel it. And she was right.

With a swift movement, Petrus charges towards Rhea with his mace rose higher, clearly intending to hit on her head, but the Chosen Undead was faster. She gets in front of her and quickly draws out her enormous sword on her back to block the incoming mace with it, and then, she uses her 'Eagle Shield' – the shield that she had found in the Blighttown – to push him away from Rhea.

The cleric stumbles for a few times, due by being pushed by the enormous forced enforced on him due to her monstrous strength, before standing on his two feet. They could hear the man cursing words that they couldn't, so they chose to ignore it.

"What's the meaning of this? Why you attacked her, Petrus." the Chosen Undead asks as she stands between the frighten maiden behind her and the mad cleric with her greatshield ready to defend her from any attack that could hurt the young woman behind her.

"Shut up, you damn foul beast!" the cleric shouted in anger "M'Lady, ick" he spit on the floor "You can't imagine how disgusted I was every time I had to say that word."

"Petrus..." the maiden said lowly not being able to believe what I was hearing from him.

"Purebreds like you don't worth your salt without your name backing you up. You're nothing more than mere bloodsuckers sucking from the righteous! And you're not the exception, you whore!" the man shouted maniacally.

"Why, Petrus…" Rhea's voice trembles underneath of her breath "Why you're doing this, Petrus? You are one of the most respected clerics back home, even my Father respects you!"

"Your Father is nothing more than a glorified cleric, a bureaucrat who bought his way in the Church of White, like all nobles! Unlike you, I spent whole my life to reach where I am, but you, a 'purebred' bitch just out of her apprenticeship and already walks amongst the righteous ones as if you deserved being amongst them! Your entire existence is repugnant ever since I met you." the man said with his voice filled with poison as a mocking, vicious smile forms on his lips.

Rhea's undead heart grows heavier as she continues eating Petrus' terrible words filled with deadly poison. Words that were slowly crushing her fragile and gentle personality "Then that means that everything we went through together, with Vince and Nico, our teachings together, everything, was it nothing more than a lie?"

"You could say that. Telling the truth, I had hoped that all of you were dead when I left you behind down there, but…" he turns his gaze towards Mirune "it seems that there was an unexpected individual interrupting my plans." with his mocking smile still glued on his face, he switches his attention towards the Chosen Undead "So," he began "what she offered you for your service for saving her. Money? Fame? Or perhaps, something that is far more fitting for a purebred bitch like her? Well, it seems appropriate, after all, you're nothing more than Hollows disguise as humans. "

Chosen Undead couldn't stop from hearing Rhea gasps for such words said by the mad cleric. And after deciding that enough was enough, with her sword in her hand tightly, she made a full arc horizontal swing so that she could behead him with a single swing. The mad cleric, fortunately for him, was able to raise his shield quickly enough to protect his head. But due to the difference of their physical strength between them, his arm quickly grew numb by the force of the impact inflicted on his shield.

With an enraged roar, the mad cleric retaliates by swinging madly his mace repeatedly in hopes to do any sort of damage on the female knight. But in the end, it was useless. With her shield raise highly, Mirune blocked all his attacks with little effort. She kept blocking any incoming attack as she kept protecting the frighten maiden as if she was her own personal wall, always unmoving and always protecting her.

Still blinded by his rage, Petrus continue his pointless attempt to break through Mirune's motionless defense. And as he continues, his body grows even more tired for each swing, burning away stamina vainly. This made each of his swings sloppier than the previous that the one that came before.

Taking this opportunity at her advantage, Mirune quickly steps backwards and guides Rhea with her back, this made Petrus when he swung his mace to stumble forward, only for Mirune to drop her shield and swings her sword with both her hands.

Petrus' body is lifted from the hard stone floor by the immense force and thrown a few meters away to a nearby wall, but he was still alive. Because at the last moment, he was able to use his mace to stop some of the force from the female knight's attack, however, it caused him to lose the only way to fight – leaving him with only a broken mace. He slowly got back on his two feet, only to receive a sharp pain running all across his body – especially on his back and on his chest area.

He gave a quick look down and saw that his armor was severely damaged. It was probably the reason why he was still alive, but that didn't stop him from feeling pain all over him. He could tell that he had several of his ribs broken and the only way he could fix them appropriately was to use a miracle. He quickly reached to his talisman on his belt, but when was about to touch it, he felt an enormous sharp pain on his chest.

It took only mere seconds before noticing Mirune standing in front of him with her sword plunged into his chest. He could feel the little rotten black blood that he had left slowly purring out of his fresh gaping wound – in response, his hand quickly reaches at the blade and tries to remove it, only to make Mirune pushing her sword further inside of his body.

"Yo… You fool!" the mad cleric snarled with a weak tone "You all soon face judgment from the righteous, and when that day arrives, I will see everything from the abo_Awk!"

He was quickly silenced when Mirune's strong grasp grabbed his throat, stopping him from finish his sentence. She reaches her face closer to Petrus' face and look straightly in his eyes with a cold glare.

"Let them come." the Chosen Undead said coldly.

Then, with that said, suddenly, the mad cleric felt his neck growing hotter for every second that passed, and soon, her hand was engulfed by an intensive flame. The man tried to scream as the flame extends across of his body, but only a silent scream came out of his mouth. He screamed. He begged. And he cursed. But were the only words that no one could hear.

He just kept there staring at Mirune's cold set of eyes, as the flames consumed his body. If he looked over behind her shoulder, he could see Rhea is covering her eyes for such gruesome sight – while still praying soft words to end the suffering of the mad cleric. And it seems that her prayers were answered.

His body grows dull towards the pain and it becomes so cold, that not even the burning flame that was consuming his body does not bother him any longer. Now he could only stay there staring at Mirune in the mid of the flames as his vision becomes blurry and dark – slowly embracing him to an eternal sleep in the darkness.

He finally died like the maiden prayed for.

Migraine ignores the sensation of his soul being absorbed into her body as she removes her sword from his burning carcass and let it fall to the ground. She turns around to face the maiden, who still hold her hands together as in prayer gesture. Although the words were not exchanged between them, she knew that Rhea was hurt – and she was hurt because she was betrayed by someone that she trusted.

The Chosen Undead stayed in the church making company to Rhea at her side, waiting for the moment that she ready to speak again.

*End Flashback*

That was the first time that she ever killed someone who was sane - as far she can remember, but was he truly sane in the end? She made sure to look around at every single nearby bonfire in case he came back from one of them. In the end she found nothing about his whereabouts. Normally, only those who went Hollow couldn't come back to the moment they are killed.

Did he become Hollow when he died or was he one whole this time? Sometimes, there are things that are things that are better to be left unexplained. Though, that didn't stop her from wondering why.

"… ne… une… Mirune!" the sudden Bell's voice quickly brought her mind back to the reality "Are you alright, Mirune? You were oddly quiet all this time. Is there something bothering you?" the boy asked worriedly.

The Chosen Undead stays silent for a moment before shaking her head "No, just thinking about something. Were you saying anything?"

"Well. I was saying that we have arrived before you blank out." the young Adventurer said while pointing behind his back.

Following his finger, Mirune saw a normal looking establishment which served as part of the base for the rest of a four story building. On the top of the entrance was a large board made of wood with something written in black ink that she couldn't understand – probably was the name of the place – and thanks to the wide wooden doors wide open, they could see long rows of clothes hanging on hangers.

Following his suit, they entered inside of the establishment and were greeted by an older short-haired raven amazoness woman in her mid-forties; she wore a long, wide two layer rust brown and light brown vanilla dress with long sleeves and a dark leather corset on top. She was sitting behind a counter while distracting herself by writing something on a piece of paper – unaware of their presence.

But it didn't last long before hearing the sound of their footstep as they approach the counter. And with smile on her face; she looks at them.

"Welcome to Adelpha's Rosarium, we sell and tailor to our customers. My name is Adelpha, the owner of this shop, how can I help you?"

"Um… Hello, we come here to see if you could get something to my friend here." Bell spoke as he points out Mirune standing behind him.

The amazoness looks up towards Mirune with eyes filled with amazement, especially because due to her height. For this was her first time seeing someone so tall, however, the sensation of amazement in her eyes ceased from exist when she realized something.

"I am sorry, but I don't have that could fit your friend." the amazoness explains to Bell with a serene voice "I could however make some that could fit him like a glove, but I must warn you, this service is more expensive than normal."

Mirune looks at him as she tilts her head, clearly showing a sign of confusion. Which in return, the boy responds to her with a shrug.

"I am not a man." the Chosen Undead said as she reaches her hands to her helmet and remove it, revealing her face to the amazoness.

It was then when the woman's face turned red of embarrassment as soon she releases of her mistake "I am truly sorry! I didn't know that you were a woman."

"No harm done, my fault either way." Mirune reassured the woman with calm, monotone voice "The service?"

"Oh, right! Please step inside of the room over there and I will get to you." the woman said as she points out towards the room on the other side of the shop, and then she looks back at Bell "Please take a seat over there, we should not be long. And remember, no peeking."

[{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}{/}]

Bell found the seat that Adelpha mentioned, sat on it and wait while the other two were inside of the room. And from there…

"Very well then, let's start from removing your armor. By the Gods! How can you walk around with all this weight?"

He could hear everything what was happening beyond the closed door that separates them. To the point, where he could even hear the sound of the weight of her armor pieces being put on the floor - making a low bangs noise soon when they are placed on the floor. And this noise continued for another thirty minutes.

"Alright then, let's now remove that gambeson of yours. I need to measure your sizes appropriately."

"Yes." he heard by the first time Mirune speaking, since all this begun.

"Oh my, are you sure than you aren't a man? Look at this body and these arms, they are so muscled and hard!" the amazoness's voice grows louder as she, apparently, continues observing and touching his Familia's Fellow Member body.

"Yes, I am sure.".

"I am not saying that is wrong to be muscled. I still remember once that I had a blonde human woman customer and she was rather toned. And your skin, it's so pale. I think you should catch more sun, instead being inside of that armor all day."

"Please stop touching me, please."

"Oops, sorry!" the woman then giggled a little before resuming her task at hand "Okay, let's measure your arms… yes, yes. Now let's measure your chest. Oh! They are neither too big and neither too small, is a pity that you have them all warped up tightly! Hey boy! You're truly a lucky one!" the amazoness said out loud, clearly talking to him.

"WHAT!" Bell screamed back as his face grows redder than a tomato of embarrassment, to that point, all he wanted to do right now was to dig a hole where he could hide from the laughter of the amazoness.

"So, are you two together?" the woman asks to his companion.

"Together?" he hears Mirune replying back.

"You know, the entire 'smooch smooch' and all that."

"Smooch Smooch?"

"Hey, I don't blame you. He is a cutesy one, and he seems to be a nice catch, but he still just a kid."

"Cutesy? Nice catch?"

*time skip*

After an hour or so of embarrassing conversations between the two of them, correction, the embarrassing conversations that the amazoness made with Mirune – who only replied with short sentences or replied confusedly. But that didn't stop Bell's ever growing embarrassment. Now the three of them stood by the counter of the shop, where the woman stood behind her counter while writing Mirune's measurements on a piece of paper.

"Alright then, now that we have your measurements. How do you want them to be? Perhaps something nice like a dress, or perhaps something more outstanding?"

"Practical."

"Hmm, something that is practical. Then you want something that keeps you mobile and yet protects you from the elements." the woman hums with a thoughtful expression before her face lighting up "I see. Then, I already have things some ideas. Do you want, perhaps four different sets of clothing?" she receives a nod from Mirune "Alright, then that would be 18000 valis, please."

Bell's face turned paler than his hair when he heard the price for everything, but they had no choice but to pay her. And with the money they both earn, he handed her a spare pouch containing the amount of valis like she said.

"Thank you for your purchase! Your clothes will be ready by the end of the week. Please, pass by again!"

With that done, they left the store to search for the other essential that they needed, a bed for Mirune. However, they didn't go far when they suddenly heard a long and deep growling noise, it was only then when Bell's face grew a fade shade of red around his cheeks. This growling noise was no other than his stomach begging him for food. The young Adventurer could feel his embarrassment slowly tempting him to dig an underground hole just to hide for releasing such embarrassing sound. And especially, right in front of everyone in public.

"Are you alright?" he heard Mirune's voice talking to him.

"Umm… I kind of forgot from bringing something for us to eat since we left to the dungeon. And now my stomach is punishing me." the young boy replied as he scratches his cheek, while lowly laughing embarrassedly.

"Hmm" the Chosen Undead just hums back as she looks around 'I forgot that living beings need to eat to survive.' she mentally commented as she mimics a mental sigh "Do you want to stop somewhere?" she asks as she looks back at him "We can't find the bed another day."

"I am sorry, Mirune." The boy said pitifully.

*scene change- at Hostess of Fertility *

"Oh! You are here early today, Bell!" Syr said, surprised as she notices entering inside of the pub, with Mirune behind him "I was starting to worry because you didn't come this morning."

"We went earlier today to the Dungeon, we just came out of it not that long ago actually."

"Then I bet that you two must be really hungry! Please take a seat, I'll serve you in a little while!"

With that said, they went ahead and sat a nearby seat that was available. The gabbed one of the menus that was laying top of the table and started leafing through its contents, wondering what he should order. The Chosen Undead just stays there staring at the thin leather bound book like object with a rather confused expression. So without any more delay, she grabbed one and like Bell, she starts leafing through the menu. Little good did as she looks the menu's contents, like the board back in the Pantheon, she couldn't understand what was written.

This really made her wondering why they change vocabulary, again.

"So, have you decided what you want to eat?" Syr asked them as she came back with a notebook to point out their order.

"Hmm. I would like some fried Seasoned Red Snapper with steamed potatoes, and also a fruit juice, please." Bell requests as he sees the waitress pointing out his order. Then she turns her attention towards Mirune.

"What about you, Miss Cathiddei?"

It was then where she found herself in deep trouble. Due to her inability to read their vocabulary she was not able to know what she should ask for. She could simply say that she wasn't hungry, but that would probably draw suspicion towards her. After all, what sort of living being says that isn't hungry after such a long day, not to mention that they didn't see her eat anything in the previous night.

So without any other choice, she turns the menu towards the waitress, while pointing one of the items randomly. Something that made waitress's eyes grew wide as soon she saw where Mirune was pointing at.

"Are you sure that's what you want to order?" she asked her, clearly showing concern towards the woman, but she received a nod nonetheless "You have my condolences." the waitress said lowly and walks away, leaving behind a very confused Bell.

"What did you ask for?" the young Adventurer asks as he looks at Mirune.

"I don't know." The Chosen Undead gave him a short reply, which made Bell even more confused.

After thirty minutes or so, Syr came back while carrying two trays filled with food that asked for, one each hand. And like they ask for, Bell was presented with a perfect golden crusted fried season fish with still steaming potatoes and his glass filled with his juice, however, when he looked at Mirune's dish out of curiosity, his eyes pop up wide in a comedian's sense.

At first, it seemed a normal rice porridge with chucks of chicken meat and vegetables served in a large bowl, however, what sets this porridge apart from the rest, is that this porridge was literally red – or rather, it had a dangerous deep crimson color. Even the steam coming out of the food was red.

And soon he realizes, they had all the employees of the pub and the others costumers staring at them as if they were some sort of show. From there, he could see Mama Mia standing behind the counter with her arms crossed and a huge smile stuck on her face, and further inside, he could see one of the waitresses pouring milk inside of a large jug and an old man, probably the cook of the establishment, rubbing a necklace with his hands while praying.

Little he knew that the dish Mirune had ordered was the infamous '7 Devil Peppers Roulette Porridge', a dish that had the seven most spicy peppers in the world. This dish was created, by Mama Mia's orders, with single purpose to prove who was the manliest man amongst the manliest men. Up until, over 750 people tried this dish and they all failed at the very first spoon they put in their mouths.

And today, they would see another person challenging what they think is the impossible.

Seeing this from Mirune's point of view, to her, the porridge seemed to have a strange appearance, especially because it was literally bobbling fiercely. And for every bubble that burst, she swears that she could hear the agonizing screaming coming out from within. This made her questioning if she should eat it without scoring the probability of dying an agonizing death. But she was the one who order it, so she must move forward and eat it.

So with a spoon in her hand, she takes a full spoon of the crimson food and put it inside of her mouth, she slowly chews for a few moments before swallowing it harmlessly and prepare herself to take another spoon. She heard loud gasps from the others who were watching her as she eats another full spoon.

'Tasteless.'

Something that she was already expecting to happen, as an undead, all her organs were already dead and rotten, which means her tongue was already dead. She couldn't feel deadly spicy pain assaulting her rotten tongue, and without a way to create saliva made harder for her to swallow. It felt like she was forcing slimes sliding down her throat – and luckily for her, the food was moist enough to help her.

And in less about fifteen minutes, the only was left behind was an empty dirty bowl and the spoon resting inside. A large uproar of cheers and applauses quickly rose up from within the audience, celebrating for the person who was able to beat the impossible. During this time, Bell just stayed there watching Mirune with awe without touching his own food, and soon when he realizes that, his food was already cold. So with a depressed sigh, he eats his cold food while crying inside.

In the meanwhile, the audience scattered and went back to do what they were doing beforehand. Then out of nowhere, one of the waitresses of the pub, a female Cat Person with short black hair and tail and green eyes, stepped forward and started picking up the dirty, however, through this process, Mirune noticed a small piece of paper rolled into a small cylinder sliding down from her sleeve to the table. The black-haired just gave her a familiar hard cold stare before walking away without exchanging the words to the undead.

Mirune looks at the piece of paper on top of the table for just few seconds before grabbing it. She scans her surroundings to make sure that anyone wasn't looking at her and unrolls the piece of paper. She quickly noticed that this piece of paper was actually a message, at first she thought that she couldn't read it because was in this era's vocabulary, but fortunately for her the message was written in vocabulary from her time, so she could understand what was written.

' _ **I wanteth to talketh with thee**_ , _ **cometh and meeteth with mineth agent at the n'rthwest gate at midnight.'**_

It could only be Alvina being the one who wrote the message in her hands, although, this made her wondering. Why she want to meet her? Was it because what happen in the Dungeon or was it because another reason? No matter how much she thinks about it, she can't provide an answer for herself about this dilemma. In the other words, the only way to find the answer is to talk to Alvina herself.

Chapter 4 End

* * *

 **Did you like it?** **Please, reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well finaly was able to finish this chapter after all this time.**

 **First of all, I want to say that I am sorry that I took so long to upload any new chapter. But during my i** **nternship and even after finishing it, I didn't had the heart to write anything back then. Not to mention how many times I was distrected while writting kept me prolong the chapter.**

 **Now with that out of place. I want to say thank you to everyone who keeps me writing this, it is you guys who inspire me to keep going.**

 **P.S: I added today a minor thing** **irrelevant to the story after reading a review of someone, and despise being irrelevant to the story, I saw that he/she was right, so I decided to put something on it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Troubling end

"Raargh!" Mirune shouts, as she swings her greatsword at two Goblins - separating the upper part of their body from the rest with only a single swing.

Four more Goblins appeared from the shadows and tried to attack her from behind, but she quickly stomped her foot and let the weight of her sword guide the next swing – making a full arc horizontal swing backwards. Their body collided against one against another as they're thrown together by her sword, killing them in the process. There was still a single Goblin remaining right behind her, but instead of attacking her, it decided to try running away. But she didn't let the creature go.

The Chosen Undead reached to her belt, grabs one of the many of her spare throwing knives and throws it, hitting the back of its neck. The creature fell, but it prove to be stronger than it looked. The Goblin tries instead crawling through the hard stone floor of the Dungeon, however, it didn't manage to go that far before Mirune approaching the crawling creature and crushing its head with her black iron harden foot, dirtying it with blood.

"And that was the hundredth." Mirune commented while retrieving her knife back. She then turned back and sees the path filled glinting stones, one for each Goblin that she had killed "I think is better picking them up."

So she started gathering all the stones that the Goblins had dropped after dying before resuming exploring the higher floors of the Dungeon.

The reason behind why she was in the Dungeon alone, was because she went training to avoid her skills getting rusty - though she doubts that her skills could ever become dull. After all, she had spent eons keeping the First Flame lit without losing her touch. And most of all, she didn't have many things to do. Correction. She didn't had anything better to do instead staying under the ruined church.

And the other reason why she was alone exploring the Dungeon, was because Bell had to go to a meeting of sorts with that female advisor she met yesterday. Eina Tulle, she thinks that was her name. Now that she thinks about it, what kind of meeting that they are having? A question that kept her curious for a moment, before deciding to forget all about it and focusing on her task at hand.

After gathering all stones, and putting them inside of the bag that Bell uses, she continues exploring for a moment before stopping her tracks. She glances towards the bag in her hand and shakes it; it made a heavy sound of stones colliding with each other. It seems she had gathered enough of these stones for one day and decided to go back instead continuing exploring.

Especially after raising such large amount of stones after fighting hordes after hordes of Goblins that she had bumped into – even despise of their large numbers, they were easy to dispose.

A Monster Party. A term used by Adventurers when encountering a large amount of monsters being given 'birth' in a single area, a very useful information that she overheard from two Adventurers before entering the Dungeon. Now that she had thought about, how long she had been in here?

As far as she could remember, she entered the Dungeon at the sunrise, and when she left both Bell and Hestia were both still sleeping. So she could only assume that the sun was already way up to the sky.

Like the first night she had spent as member to Hestia Familia, this night she had spent watching them sleeping while making sure keeping a watchful look out. In a metaphorical sense, of course. After all, as an Undead, she is incapable to sleep. So without anything else to do, she kept herself busy pondering about her meeting with Alvina she had on that night.

*earlier that day – in ancient city's ruins*

" _ **Doth thee realize what thee has't done? What thee didst during the Monster Ferie couldst has't putteth thee in danger!**_ " the ancient feline scold, in her naked humanoid form, to the undead clad in black armor standing in front of her stone table.

The reason behind why Mirune was being scolded by the ancient cat was because what she did two days ago, during the day of Monster Feriae had occurred. Apparently, from what she heard from Alvina, she had sent some of her agents to look after her in case of an emergency. It was then when Alvina learned that she had used a Miracle to heal the knees of the Chienthrope child she met on that day and when she used Pyromancy to fight the four armed dark skinned monster.

" _ **Mirune,**_ _**thee has't to und'rstand that our ways has't been longeth f'rgotte.**_ _**They are nothing m're than a hath lost tale which only few know few pinpoints.**_ " she spoke with serenity, trying to make the undead understand how her actions could have cost her " _ **I know this is hard to und'rstand, but this is an age whither we belong not. Please und'rstand it.**_ "

Instead of hearing anything from the undead, she just stood there accepting everything she throws at her. She couldn't stop herself from sighing. This was like the time when she met a normal human who was able to use the ancient arts of Sorcery and Pyromancy a long time ago. He had raw potential, but he lacked discipline and grew bold towards his skills. It didn't take long before the new Gods learn the truth behind of his potential, and after that day, she never heard of him ever again.

In Mirune's case, she doesn't let her boldness control her, but she is well capable of daring others attacking her. Back then, when she was still a pledge member of her Covenant, Mirune would provoke her enemies and drag them deeper into the forest and use its inhabitants to her advantage. But now…

"I am sorry Lady Alvina, but I can't accept that." out of a sunned Mirune spoke, "I have vowed myself to help others in need as their shield. And as their shield, I will never falter for as long I stand! If my abilities allow me to do it so, then I don't really care what happens to me."

But now, she really had changed after all this time. She wasn't the same undead who came to her only seek a place where she could go Hollow and die.

She still remembers the day when she joined her Covenant; a lonely undead wearing armor, which has been resize to her size by a skillful blacksmith, that once belonged to a knight who died long ago, a somewhat scorched two handed Claymore, that looks more like regular one handed sword in her hands, a two-handed bastard sword sheathed on her back as a spare and a shield that once belonged to a knight from the kingdom of Balder. Back then she wouldn't give a thing to others and of all members of the Covenant, except that shadow man who was always following Shiva; she never interacted or spoke with anyone other than her and Shiva. She simply was there only to hunt and kill or to be killed, for in the end, it only matter the result to her. She lacked a purpose, a reason not to become Hollow and live instead.

And looking at her now, it shows how much she had changed.

A smile perks up on her lips, " _ **Fufufufu~. Thee truly hath changed, Mirune.**_ " Alvina spoke happily, " _ **It seems that jolly lad Solaire really didst smite his 'Praise the Sun' on thee, didn't he? Fufufufu~."**_ she commented rather boldly.

"What?" the undead look at the cat confusedly.

" _ **Oh, nothing. Fufufufu~.**_ " the cat chuckles at the undead's cluelessness, " _ **But even so,**_ " her tone quickly change to all seriousness " _ **prithee ponder to look after yourself better. After all,**_ " Alvina gets up and turns away before being engulfed by a bright light back to her original form," _ **a shield is bootless if its wielder falls.**_ " she then disappears back deep into the forest.

*back to the present*

Was she right about that though? That was the question she asks to herself sometimes. She could understand why Alvina is worried for her safety, and what her actions might cause in the future, but even so. If she is can help others, why she shouldn't use the best of her abilities to help them? Was the Lords' hate towards the ancient arts and towards her truly that great? Such thoughts make her head hurt.

She truly couldn't understand them. If they hate her just because she had to kill the Ancient Lords of the past to re-kindle the First Flame, then maybe she should not have done it in the first place. It wasn't her fault that she needed their souls to feed the Lordvessel to save everyone from the Curse and give the future generation a better chance. Maybe that damnable big-nosed toothy snake with a mustache was wrong all about prolonging the Age of Fire.

Doubt, anger and sadness, those were the feelings that she could recognize at this very moment. Or rather, it wasn't her who was recognizing these feelings, but rather her body not her. She wished that she could understand why, but only her body remembers her past life at its fullest and it was the only one who could truly understand her memories and feelings that had been dulled to her a long time ago.

She still remembers during her time in Lordran that when Lautrec killed Anastacia, she felt hatred towards the man and betrayed because the man played with her trust to get what he wanted. This later led her to track him down to Anor Londo's Cathedral and kill him without any sense of mercy. Or when Rhea, Siegmeyer, Griggs, Laurentius and the Crestfallen Warrior (a man whose name she never learn) lost their lives one by one, where four of them had to be done by her own hands. She felt sadness tightening her chest as she sees her friends dying and she couldn't save them.

And when came the time where Solaire almost died, she felt afraid and fell into a despair like state while doing her best to save one of the two friends she had left.

*flashback*

The sound of metal furiously clashing together rang in the deeps of the abandoned halls of Izalith as two figures fighting each other. These two were no other than Mirune and her good friend and brother in arms in this cursed land, Solaire. Reason why that these two friends were fighting each other, was because Solaire was being controlled by some sort of red eyed parasite creature that was twisting his mind and his actions directly from his head.

"I have found it…" the Knight said with a low voice filled with madness as he clashes his sword against' Mirune's "My very own Sun… I am the SUN!"

"Solaire, regain your senses!" the Chosen Undead as blocks her friend's sword with her shield and push him away from her, "There is no sun here, please wake up!"

"YOU LIE! I have FOUND IT! I am the SUN!" Solaire shouted as he removes his talisman from his belt and soon started to emit a bright yellowish glow "AND I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO TAKE IT FROM ME!"

On his hand, stood a yellow spear surrounded by deadly sparking lighting, lighting spear, a miracle specially used by the Warriors of Sunlight like him and Mirune. He raised his arm high, pointed towards the Chosen Undead and throws it at her. In response, Mirune tries to dodge to the right, but the lighting spear hits on her left shoulder. The sharp stinging pain quickly spreads across her entire left side, and with a sharp, painful groan, she drops down her shield, leaving her without a way to protect herself. With her arm now not responding to her will, Mirune was forced to drop her sword to remove the talisman on her belt.

She had unfortunately run out of Estus and so she was forced to use a miracle to heal her arm, at least to wake it up. But Solaire didn't give her the chance to recover and charge towards her while holding his sword with both his hands for a charge attack. This forced her to block his attack with her good arm, despise her gauntlet absorbing the most of the impact she could still feel the most of it. Taking the opportunity of his approach, Mirune quickly casts Force to push him away from her and studding him in the process, and then without any delay, she quickly mutters a prayer and casts Emit Force towards him.

Her miracle hits true, and his body is thrown away towards the hard, cold dark stoned wall. He winces as feels his body creaking painfully as he moves, but he quickly ignores the pain and get back up to his feet. But before he could do anything, Mirune uses her superior strength and height to knock him back to the floor and put herself on top of him.

And without any hesitation she grabbed the parasitic creature on top of his head and starts pulling it. The damnable parasite quickly notices her intentions of her actions and starts clinging tightly on to Solaire's head even more.

Seeing no other choice, Mirune grabbed the parasite by its maw and with all her strength, she ripped out the creature out of Solaire's head. Her friend screamed in pure agony as the bug is being forcibly pulled out of his head, leaving behind serious gaping wounds across his head. If he was human, her action would probably kill him, but as an Undead, they were far more durable than a human.

True be told, this was one of the rare actuations that she could see his face underneath his helmet, his rather youthful and strong face filled with pain of a man in his mid-twenties, his blonde hair tied into a ponytail and his blue eyes. But that wasn't important right now. Her hand quickly reached to her talisman and place it over the Knight of Sunlight's head, and with a low and gentle chant, a warming light appears glowing around his head, slowly healing his wounds.

"I…We already lose too many friends… so please, not you too." despise her voice being dulled of any sign of emotions, the way how the words came out of her mouth showed that she was afraid, afraid for her friend, afraid to be alone.

"Mirune…" Solaire replied weakly "…my Sun…where is my Sun, Mirune? Why I can't see it?"

"Please rest at ease, Solaire. You will find your true Sun… eventually... please do not leave me."

*end of flashback*

Looking back then, the Chosen Undead was able to feel one of the most powerful emotions that caused many to fall prey to the Curse. Despise not knowing the reason behind of her sudden breakdown that day, maybe was because her body knew the feeling back then when she was 'alive' and simulated those emotions at the thought of losing her friend. That was the only explanation that she could think of.

'Maybe Lady Alvina knows the answer.' she ponders the thought 'I need to ask her later, but for now,' her eyes quickly scan the two separated paths that divide her own. One to the left and another to the right 'I need to find my way out.'

"Come on! This way, quickly!" she heard a voice screaming from the left path.

"Strange," the Chosen Undead commented "it seems there were still some Lords looking after my low luck." She then turns and follows the path where the voice came from.

* * *

"This is bad. This is really bad."

Kashima Ouka, a strong and well respected Level 2 Adventurer and as well Captain to the Takemikazuchi Familia. He is a tall young human boy, his body lightly tanned and though build and as black hair and eyes. He wears his lavender, red, gold and black Kamishimo top along with brown pants tucked underneath long white bandages in black boots. For protection, his armor consists simply matching colored lower arm guards alongside with his double ended spear as his weapon.

Today, alongside with the other Level 2 Adventurers and fellows Familia's members, Yamato Mikoto, a serious and honorable young human girl with long black haired tied in a ponytail and black eyes, Hitachi Chigusa, a timid and shy young human girl with black medium length hair that usually covers her face, and when is parted, it reveals her dark green eyes, and two supporters of their Familia who came here with them to the Dungeon for a training session before going deeper floors beyond.

At their level they knew that the top floors wouldn't be too troublesome, they also decided that would not go very far in the first place, so they came light for today. However, they wished that they haven't. In the tree first floors, they cut through several kinds of monsters with the greatest of ease, but when they reached to the fourth floor the things quickly turned against them. At first it was only small groups of Goblins attacking them, but it quickly turned into several acts of ambushes organize by the Goblins. An act that shows at least some level of intelligence in their actions, especially when the monsters in this Dungeon are seen as mindless creatures.

These ambushes quickly pushed them deeper into the Dungeon, but that wasn't the problem. As they were being pushed deeper, more Goblins monsters started to be given birth by the dungeon and quickly turned their attention to them. Seeing no other choice, he and his companions were force trying to flee the monsters – at least try to get away from their birthplaces.

He had heard the word that the Dungeon had been strangely more active than usual in these last few days, but he didn't know was this bad.

"Ouka, we need to get off here before we get surrounded!" Mikoto shouts as she cuts down a Goblin that had intended to attack her from behind her with a single swing of her katana, Zansetsu.

"I know that." he mumbles lowly "Dammit, if I had known that this would happen, I would have us prepare better beforehand." The young man curses as he spins his spear to deal with two Goblins and a precise thrust that pierced a Goblin's throat that tried to attack from above.

"What do we do now, Ouka? Mikoto?" Chigusa asks to her companions, holding tightly her kodachi in hand to protect the supporters who stood defenseless against the Goblins who approaching them.

Before either of her companions could either respond or even come to assist her, they saw a new wave of Goblins was quickly running towards their direction. However, unlike the others who came before them looked eagerly and ready to fight, but these ones however, looked tired, scared for some reason and covered with blood. It was as if they were doing their best running away from something that it was chasing them.

"Raargh!" they heard a menacing shout as a great number of Goblins torn into pieces flew from the other side before disappearing when reaching the floor.

This made the Goblins screaming in panic and starting running even faster, stumbling on those to death who were unfortunate enough to fall to the ground. Both Adventurers and Monsters, who decided to slowly backing away and leaving the Adventurers facing first whatever was over there, came to a halt as they hear the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards their way. And due to the poor light it was impossible to recognize the owner.

Then they heard the low moaning of a Goblin in agony as the creature tries crawling out the way where they came from, and when it reached to their full view, it was missing its lower half.

Soon, when it tried to go any further, a foot clad in black steel crushed the poor creature – ending its pain. It was then that both sides saw the one behind the shout from before, a massive, menacing figure clad in black armor from head to toe soiled in dry Goblin's blood, which was armed with a stained massive shield and a massive sword which blade was steaming the blood on it.

The Adventurers of Takemikazuchi Familia could only stand there shaking while staring at the menacing figure soiled with dried blood. If that wasn't enough, they didn't know if the figure was a foe or not. They have heard cases, while in the Dungeon, Adventurers plan ambushes in order to eliminate any competition because is easier to hide the bodies of their victims inside of the Dungeon than in Orario. So they didn't know if this was that case or not, they hope was the latter.

Before any of them could say or do something, the massive Adventurer's hand tights around the handle of his sword and charges directly towards them. Despise not being the fastest Adventurer that they have seen, but the height and the menacing aura emitting of the said subject charging towards them was more than enough to freeze them in fear. But it all changed when they see the said Adventurer running past them and swinging that massive sword, cleaving through the first row of Goblins like a hot knife through butter.

"Are you alright?" suddenly the Adventurer turned his head towards and spoke, clearly speaking to them.

It took a moment for them to understand what just happened just now before one of them managed to reply back "Yes."

Receiving just nod back, the Adventurer then turns his attention towards the Goblins. Who were looking at each other trying to know what they should do right now, and without any delay, the unknown Adventurer clad in black armor charges towards the monsters and starts slaying them. Ouka, Mikoto and Chigusa look at each other with confidence, for it seems that luck was finally on their side and quickly joined the unknown Adventurer.

Seeing this new individual alongside with the Adventurers that they fought before killing many of their kind, the Goblins didn't have another choice other than fight back. Even the Goblins who seemly were running away from the Adventurer in black armor had a change of heart and joined their kind to annihilate the enemies in front of them. But even with their help it was impossible to defeat them.

The newly arrived Adventurer quickly took the front of their counter attack and thanks to his heavy equipment and weapon; he was able to deal with the majority of the monsters that came to them without any difficulty while the other three deal with the rest. Even some of them climbed up the top of the massive Adventurer and tried to bite through his armor, only to break their teeth in process before been dealt with it.

After an hour or two, the floor glimmers with the magic stones dropped by the defeated Goblins and the occasional rare drop as the four Adventurers finishes the last Goblin standing. The members of Takemikazuchi Familia could finally breathe a sigh of relief and fell to the ground, exhausted from all the fighting and the running that they were forced to do only to escape with life. The group's leader looks at the Adventurer who came to their rescue and sees that he was still standing with his shield resting right beside him and with his massive sword resting on his shoulder, as he looks their surroundings very attentively for any signs of movement.

He could only wonder who this person was. There was no doubt that this person was an Adventurer like them, otherwise he would have no reason to be here at the Dungeon. And if he would judge, he would say that he must be a high ranking Adventurer if his armor or skill says otherwise. Maybe he was a member of Loki Familia, or Freya's or even perhaps one of the Hermes's.

The young man gets up from the floor and approaches the Adventurer to thank him "Thank you very much for your help, stranger." Ouka bows slightly to the massive Adventurer "If you haven't come sooner, we_" before he could say anything else, the unknown Adventurer quickly interrupts him by raising his hand to him. Looking confused at the sudden interruption, but it all change when he saw the Adventurer removes his sword from his shoulder and lifts his shield as he quickly turns towards the direction where he came from "What's wrong?"

"Is not over yet." the Adventurer said as he stages himself, preparing himself for anything to come.

At the moment the Adventurer said that, the floor started to shake violently, and from the beneath it. Two meters and seventy in height green humanoid monster emerged from the hard stone floor. This new monster looks rather similar to the Goblins that can be found in the Dungeon, however, unlike the regular Goblin, this one had a muscular build; a red long hair tied up with crimson stone, sharper teeth, and two curved horns coming out of its skulls and was armed with a spiked metal club.

"You must be kidding me!" yelled one of the supporters.

After being emerged from the floor, the Giant Goblin looks its surroundings before its eyes laying on top the Adventurers. Sensing the smell of his kin on top of the Adventurer clad in black armor, rage quickly spreads across its face and releases a loud furious roar. Responding to the sound of its roar, the walls of the Dungeon behind them starts cracking open as newly born Goblins started coming out of the walls.

"Did that thing just called more of them?!" Mikoto yells as she gets up and draws her sword, preparing herself to face any of them.

* * *

Mirune could hear their voices carrying fear, as they whisper towards this sudden change of events and she could understand why. They were already tired of all the fighting that they were forced against the Goblins before, and now being forced to fight again without any warning was more than the enough to break one's tired spirit. Looking at the Adventurers who she assisted to defeat the Goblins had already with their weapons in the hands at the ready, but it was clearly their moral was not.

Turning her gaze back to the giant Goblin, she sees the creature pounding its club repeatedly while releasing intimating growls. The creature looks at her with its soulless eyes, and points its club at her and beats its chest twice. She quickly understands the meaning behind this, the monster was challenging her. It wanted to face her one on one. The reason behind it was maybe because of all the Goblins she killed, not to mention the amount of their blood on her, or maybe it knows who is the strongest among them and wanted to prove its worth.

Deciding to oblige its request the Chosen Undead slams her shield into the floor, she holds her greatsword with both of her hands and she walks towards it.

"Where are you going?" the young-man asks her.

She stops and looks at him for a moment before looking back at the monster "Stay here and deal with them. I will deal with him." and then continues walking towards the monster.

Now standing in front of the monster just few feet away, Mirune quickly stages herself in a defensive position with her sword. Taking the hint, the monster is the first one to act and advances towards the Chosen Undead. The giant Goblin swings its club horizontally to the right in hopes to disarm her, but she easily blocked with her blade and counter attacks. She swings her swords vertically and the monster quickly raises his club to block her attack, but before her sword could reach it, Mirune stopped it midway and tackle with her body weight to push the monster.

The monster stumbles backwards a few times before standing up straight again, with anger drawn on its face and tries to attack back. But before it could step forward, she was already top of him. It quickly ducks down as it sees her sword coming down on him in time and then blocked another swing that intended to hit its left side, and soon, a song of steel battling each other is made amongst them as their weapons clash each other.

Every single swing felt like drums vibrating through her arms whenever their arms met. A dance between the two of them as each other tries to learn their opponent's move to exploit for their own ends.

Through this, Mirune could see that this Goblin, unlike the smaller ones, was truly strong in its own way. However, she would it consider the strongest foe she had faced comparing to those of the past. Even the previous monster she fought during the Monster Feriae was far stronger than this one thanks to its speed and strength, instead this one mainly counted on its strength alone. After deciding to put an end to this dance, she decided to take the risk and lure it closer to her.

As far she could understand, the giant Goblin specializes in short range fast but heavy attacks due to the limitations of its club, while she has the benefit of a greater variety ways to attack. She knows that the creature is wary towards every single move she does and was trying to find a hole to exploit against her. So with both of her hands she raises her heavy greatsword, leaving her full open and vulnerable to any attack. And without any delay, the giant Goblin, with a grin across its face, took this opportunity, charges towards her and strikes its clubs right on her left side before of her armpit. It took the bait.

Before it could realize its situation, Mirune had already locked its arm with hers and with her left free hand, she punches right across its lower jaw and dislocate its arm – an act that made it to drop its club. She then stepped back and slashes across its chest twice, who roared in agony as it felt the chaotic flame imbedded in her sword burning through its flesh. And to finish the monster off, she trusts her sword forward in hopes to impale its chest directly where the magic stone should be. However, it all changed when surprisingly out of the sudden, the giant Goblin stopped the blade midway with its bare hand – struggling to keep it away from reaching its chest.

What really surprised her though was the sudden change of color of its skin was - which change from a deep green to a rusty brown. She quickly stepped back just in time to dodge a kick that intended to hit her and sees that the Goblin lowering itself to grab its club with its good arm. So before it could reach for it, Mirune swung her sword horizontally with both of her hands and hit right on its right trapezius. But for some reason her blade didn't cut the monster through, instead it sank around its skin. She was then forced to block with her arm from the incoming club that intended to hit her head, but her armored gauntlet was more than enough to block such regular weapon.

And yet again, the Chosen Undead moves away from the monster to dodge another attempt to hit on her head with its club. She then quickly looks towards where she had hit before to know why her attack didn't worked, and when she saw, she only saw a perfectly thin cut with a scorch mark around it.

'Hmm, that's unexpected.' Mirune commented as she moves towards the monster and attacks several points around its body. And with very single attack, she notices that the result was the same than before. Whenever the blade touches its skin, the sword sank into its skin at the touch before bouncing back to her 'It seems that is capable to turn its skin to something resembling armor when it feels is in danger. What such interesting ability.'

Before she could contemplate more about its ability, the giant Goblin starts swinging its club around to which she dodges and blocks the occasional attack when needed – which soon led the resume of their dance from before. Though through this, she quickly noticed two strange things towards its behavior. The first was whenever she tries to thrust her sword, the monster always dodged, and the second was whenever she tries to attack its head; it would always block whatever attack she throws at it.

'Is it a weakness, perhaps?' to test her theory, she changed her attack patter and started to use only trust attacks to test her theory. And it seems she was right. It seems that every time she tries to trust her sword to it, it would always dodge 'It seems that its 'armor' extremely weak against trust attacks and perhaps the same thing could be said for its head.'

With her current weapon at hand, there weren't a lot of things she could, and she doubts her throwing knives would help either. However, she had indeed something inside of her bottomless box that would be very useful. She quickly reached her hand towards her box, open it and backed away to give herself some room between them. In response the monster looked at her a bit confuse for her actions, but it quickly shook those thoughts away and charged towards her with a ravenous roar.

Taking this opportunity, Mirune quickly drew out from the innermost parts of the bottomless box that caught by everyone by surprise who saw her do this. A heavy crossbow and it was loaded up and ready to fire. The monster didn't have time stop itself as it sees the crossbow pointing to its face. And without any delay, Mirune let the bolt go where it hit directly on its right eye. The massive Goblin screams in pure agony reaches with its good hand over the by the bolt on its eye socket and let the club fall to the ground.

"It seems that I was right." Mirune commented as she quickly reloads her crossbow with another bolt that she had taken from the box. And with a steady aim she fires the crossbow, hitting directly on its throat.

The beast falls into its knees gurgling in its own blood. The Chosen Undead then quickly drops her crossbow, and with her sword in both of her hands, she charges towards the monster and thrusts her sword into its mouth. And with push, she decapitates the upper part of its head from the rest of its body – letting the blood flying from its body before collapsing to the ground and disappearing in a burst of ashes. Leaving only behind a sizeable Magic Stone lying on the hard, cold floor of the Dungeon. With the massive Goblin now dead, panic quickly rose amongst the surviving Goblins at the sight of its death, and without any warning, they started to run away for their own lives.

Now being able to take a deep sigh, the Adventurers could finally take a breather and fall to their knees, exhausted after all this entire ordeal. They were so glad that finally that they could take a rest even if is just for a moment. Meanwhile the Adventurers were receiving their well-earned rest, the two Supporters that came with the Adventurers started gathering the Magic Stones and the drop items left behind from the monsters – though they let the stone near her alone. Which she then grabbed the stone, where she put it inside of her bottomless box alongside with her crossbow, before retrieving her great-shield from the floor where she had left behind.

"Are you alright?" the Chosen Undead asks as she approaches them while sheathing her sword in its sheath.

The one who came to her was the one who she talked before. She could only guess that he was perhaps the leader of their group.

"Yes. We are thankful for your help again." the young man bows slightly before looking at the remains of the Goblins "I didn't know that such monster is capable to summon monsters at its will such exist. Seriously, this Dungeon is truly a mystery to us." then he notices that she was still standing in front of him "Oh, sorry for my rudeness. My name is Kashima Ouka, Captain to the Takemikazuchi Familia." he introduced himself, and then he points towards the only two also armed Adventures "These are my friends Yamato Mikoto and Hitachi Chigusa." each girl nods when Ouka mentions their name "And these are our Supporters, Hiraoka Genzo, Hoga Isao." the Supporters nodded back at her.

Seeing no harm in an introduction Mirune reaches to her helmet and removes it, revealing her face to them by the first time "Mirune Cathiddei… member of Hestia Co-Familia."the Chosen Undead introduces, with a quick minor correction.

For some unknown reason, when she removed her helmet, she saw the young man's eyes growing wide for a moment before his face turning harden. Though despise of that, she noticed that his face grew a little red like when Bell does sometimes. Which is something that leaves her a bit puzzled sometimes, but she never put much thought into it.

The young-man quickly composed himself before talking "Hestia Familia? Hmm, I have heard about her from Takemikazuchi-sama. Was not her Familia supposed to have been formed not long ago and only have one member?"

"I joined recently."

"I see, but I am glad that she managed to recruit someone else to her Familia. From what I have heard from Takemikazuchi-sama, she had not been lucky in recruiting anyone because her Familia is not very well-known and poor. Hell, her Familia is even poorer than ours."

"I don't want sound rude," the swordswoman named Mikoto stepped between them "but I think we should leave this place before more monsters come."

"I agree. I think that we had the enough for one day. Do you want to come with us?"

The Chosen Undead quickly nods eagerly; she too had the enough of this Dungeon for today. So grabbing the rest of their things, the members of Takemikazuchi Familia and Mirune move forward into labyrinthine halls of the Dungeon.

* * *

They spent the next hours to find the way back to the surface; meanwhile, on their way up, they were able to make small conversations amongst them. In one of them, Mirune quickly found out that every single member of Takemikazuchi Familia came from the Far East and all started when she asked if by any chance they were from the lands of the East. They looked surprised and said that indeed they were, and when Ouka asked how she knew. She simply pointed to the swordswoman and said that she knew a man that wore a similar style of garment and weapon like her and had an accent like them.

When they reached to the surface, they went directly to the Guild to inform them what they encounter while in the Dungeon and to trade their loot for a well-received reward, where they gave the Chosen Undead the biggest share as thanks for helping them. Even despise of her best efforts against it. After that, with a goodbye, the two groups separated by which one following their own way. Now with nothing else to do and a good sum of valis, she decided to explore around the city – maybe she would something that would help her to pass the time.

"Mirune! Mirune, where are you!? Mirune!"

However, it all quickly changed when she heard a very familiar voice of a certain calling out her name. She could only mimic mental sigh, it seems that she will need to change her plans, if her low luck says the otherwise.

Chapter 5 End

* * *

 **Did you like it? Please, reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
